The Child of Prophecy
by CrazyStar12
Summary: Jiraiya is in the village to see how Naruto is doing. After seeing the way Naruto is treated he decides to adopt him. He has decided to take Naruto out of the village until the Genin Exams. How will this change Naruto's life? (No pairings yet, I will try my best not to bash on any characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my second attempt at writing a fan fiction, hopefully this one will be better than the lest. I was going to rewrite my previous fanfiction but I decided against it because I lost my motivation altogether. And it did kind of suck, basically another "Naruto is OP" fic. **

**This will NOT be a "OP Naruto" fic, I will do my best to not make Naruto Super Mega Ultra Triple S-rank ninja (at least not any time soon.), however if I do make him that strong I will try my hardest to explain it and it wouldn't even happen until the end of the story. I will mainly follow the canon story line with maybe 1 or 2 arcs I'll make myself. **

**Enjoy!**

Alone.

He was all alone.

Naruto watched as the last family left the park, him being the last person there. He wished that he had parents for the thousandth time. He was wondering why everyone hated him, he had done nothing wrong.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. His life was so unfair, he didn't even know what he did to make the villagers look at him as if he was a monster. He always had to put on that happy-go-lucky attitude of his out in public, but the truth was that he was depressed. Hokage-jiji had said that he would start going to the Ninja Academy next year. He would make everyone acknowledge him.

Naruto decided to go home, he didn't know that two people were watching him through a glass ball.

* * *

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, sensei."

"Jiraiya..." Hiruzen said.

"I was under the impression that this god forsaken village would treat him like a hero, not shun him." Jiraiya said. He was pissed off at the village, the Hokage and himself. He was the boys godfather, and he was just as bad as the villagers for not even checking on him until now, "I'm going to do my duties as a god father now, I'm taking him away from this village."

"I can't allow that, Jiraiya, it would be too dangerous." Hiruzen replied, "Someone could figure out his true heritage or what he contains. You are also very irresponsible."

"This is Minato's kid we are talking about sensei, I would rather _die_ than to put him in any sort of danger. And you can honestly tell me that he will be safe here?" said Jiraya, "Who's to say no one will make any attempts on his life will he is inside the village, they all despise him. They can't even see the difference between the jail and its prisoner."

Hiruzen contemplated the idea. It would be very good for Naruto to leave the village and hopefully return someday, being able to protect himself. Jiraiya was very powerful and would be able to protect Naruto.

"I will allow it, Jiraiya." He said to Jiraiya who smiled, "BUT, I want you to bring him back to the village once he is 12 years old."

Jiraiya nodded, knowing that you graduate from the academy when you are 12 years old.

"However, I still need to discuss this with the council." Hiruzen said, then he sighed knowing they would never allow it.

**(A/N: I know most people would think that adoption wouldn't concern the council, but in this fic it will. But only for Naruto because he is the Jinchuriki and besides being a citizen of Konoha he is also a top priority citizen because of his status (as a Jinchuriki).) **

"I'm coming with you." Jiraiya replied, he didn't trust most of the people in the council.

* * *

Hiruzen and Jiraiya entered the council chamber. The council members were already there, including the civilian council.

Jiraiya stood in the background while they discussed other matters that did not concern him until finally, Hiruzen brought it up.

"Most of you are probably wondering why my student, Jiraiya of the Sannin, is here." Hiruzen said as most of the people in the council nodded, "He is here because he is going to adopt one of the children in Konoha."

"I see and because of _what_ "said" child contains, you need the council's approval so Jiraiya-sama can adopt him." Shikaku said, realizing why Jiraiya wanted to adopt and why he wanted to adopt him. Shikaku was a very smart man and he figured out Naruto's true heritage almost a couple of days after his parents' death.

Most of the council members eyes widened when they realized who Shikaku was referring to.

"Correct." said Jiraiya, "I want to adopt Uzumaki Naruto and take him away from the village."

"**WHAT!?**" shouted most of the people in the civilian council.

"Why would you want to adopt that demon?" asked a fat member of the civilian council.

***BOOM***

The member was punched in the face and hit the wall.

"Jiraiya! Calm down!" shouted Hiruzen. He couldn't let Jiraiya beat up civilians even if he wanted to punch that man himself. He signaled for an ANBU member to come, "Take that man to the hospital."

"Sorry sensei…" Jiraiya glared at the remaining council members. "Anyone _else_ feel like calling him a demon?" he asked with venom in his voice.

Most of the council members were now scared and decided that it would be best if they shut up.

"So, you want to take away our villages weapon?" asked Danzo, "Hiruzen, it would be better if you gave me the weapon and I could train it."

The response he got was a glare from all of the Clan heads as well as Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"I have told you on many occasions already, I will _not_ allow you to turn him into a mindless weapon, Danzo." said Hiruzen. Danzo frowned but decided not to push the subject anymore because it was a lost cause. He would have to come up with a new plan to get the Jinchuriki.

"So let's vote, who is in favour of letting Jiraiya-kun adopt Uzumaki Naruto?" All of the members of the Shinobi council and some civilian council members raised their hands.

"Who's against letting him adopt Naruto?" Most of the civilian council raised their hands.

"Ignoring the fact that most of you dumbasses in the civilian council do not have any solid arguments as to why I can't adopt him except that you can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai," said Jiraiya, "You're outnumbered."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin is now the legal guardian of Uzumaki Naruto and will take him out of the village until he can return and take the Genin exam." said Hiruzen.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Naruto was out in the park like he had been for the last few months hoping someone would talk with him.

He saw the same kid that always came with his older brother, the pink-haired girl, the fat kid who was hanging out with the boy with the pineapple head and the dog boy.

Naruto sat alone on the swing and just looked at the other people playing. This was what he usually did. Normally no one would even look at him, except for those that glared at him or openly called him a demon.

"_I should just go home, no one is going to talk with me…" _he thought, _"I wish I knew why they hate me so I could fix it."_

And then Naruto headed home.

On his way home he decided to stop by at Ichiraku's Ramen for some lunch, they were the only people in the village who didn't ignore him or glare at him.

He entered the restaurant and was greeted by Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant and his daughter, Ayame.

He ordered some ramen and ate it all and went to his house.

While walking home he saw the usual glares and people acting as if he didn't even exist. He decided to go through an alley to get home faster.

Naruto heard someone shout behind him, "There is the demon! Get him!"

He turned around and saw a lot of civilian's running towards him, they had weapons. Knowing this was bad, he turned around and ran for it. When he was close to leaving the alley he saw more people in front of him, he was completely surrounded.

"Time to die, demon." said one of the villagers, "We will avenge the fourth Hokage."

"But what did I do against the fourth!?" Naruto shouted at them, the fourth Hokage was his hero he would never do anything against him, "He died around the time I was born! I was just a child!"

"You killed him!" another villager shouted, he was holding a frying pan.

Naruto still did not understand how he killed him.

All the villagers moved in to attack him and he closed his eyes, scared for what was about to happen. He heard a poof and opened his eyes only to see smoke and a man standing in front of him. He figured that this man was a ninja who was going to attack him.

As the smoke disappeared it revealed a man with white hair wearing a green short kimono.

One of the civilians quickly recognized him and shouted, "Great! Jiraiya-sama has come to help us kill the demon once and for all!"

The response he got was a punch in the face that sent him flying against the other people effectively knocking him as well as a couple of other civilians.

"You should all be _ashamed_ of yourselves," Jiraiya said in a very low voice, it made a few civilians wet themselves, "He is just a child, does any child deserve this kind of treatment?"

Jiraiya released his killer intent upon all of the villagers and they all fell on their knees, freaked out, "LEAVE NOW BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU ALL, YOU PATHETIC VILLAGERS!"

All the villagers ran for it and Jiraiya and Naruto were the only ones left in the alley.

"Umm mister, who are you?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya turned around and faced Naruto with a smile, which shocked Naruto because almost no one smiled at him, "I am Jiraiya, you are going to live with me from now on."

"Why am I going to live with you?" Naruto couldn't understand why this man was being nice to him, "I already have an apartment."

"No, I am going to adopt you and we will leave the village tomorrow." Jiraiya replied, "Go home and pack your stuff, we'll meet up later, I have some research to do."

"You adopted me?" asked Naruto, "Why would you want to adopt me?"

"Jeez kid, I'm trying to be nice here to you and you act like no one has ever been nice to you ever." Jiraiya was angry at the village but he hid it, this was not how a kid should be like, "Don't worry, you can trust me. Would it make you feel better if I said that I knew your parents and they made me your godfather?"

"You know my parents!? Where are they?" Naruto fired a bunch of questions at Jiraiya right away.

"Kid, I hate to break it to you, but you parents died when you were born." said Jiraiya as tears filled Naruto's eyes. _"So the old fool didn't even tell Naruto anything about his parents…?"_

"Can you at least tell me who they were?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but they had too many enemies, so I can't tell you their names until you are actually able to protect yourself." said Jiraiya.

"Nee, mister, you are a ninja, right?" Jiraiya nodded, "Are you strong?"

"Yes, I am one of the strongest ninja's in the world!" Naruto figured Jiraiya was exaggerating.

"Can you train me so I can become strong and become the Hokage?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya chuckled at the boys goal, "I will train you, Naruto."

"Great!" Naruto shouted. He was going to be the strongest ninja ever!

"Great, so start packing and I will come and pick you up." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto ran off to start packing.

"So Kakashi, what can I do for you?" Jiraiya asked as he turned to face the person.

The newcomer had gravity-defying silver hair, he had a wolf mask covering his face. He wore a blue suit and a white flak jacket.

"So it is true? You are going to take Naruto away from the village?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes I am." Jiraiya answered, "I will bring him back when he is 12 years old, though."

"This is all my fault… I should have done more to protect Naruto…" said Kakashi.

"Sensei told me that you were watching over the kid every chance you had, that's damn better than what I have done for the last few years," Jiraiya replied, "If anyone should be blamed, it should be me."

Kakashi was not sure what to say, so he said good-bye and left.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Naruto packed all of his stuff and was ready to leave the village. He was only waiting for the Jiraiya.

"You ready, gaki?" Naruto turned around and saw Jiraiya.

"Yes, I am ready!" Naruto said very loudly.

They walked towards the front gates of Konoha where they saw the Third Hokage waiting for them.

"Hokage-jiji!" Narutp greeted Hiruzen.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." said Hiruzen with a smile.

"So what are you doing here, jiji?" asked Naruto.

"Just here to say good bye to you." Hiruzen replied.

"Okay… well, we're off," said Jiraiya, "See you in a few years, sensei."

"Good bye, jiji!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the old man and hugged him.

Hiruzen returned the hug and bid them farewell and watched Naruto walked off, he turned towards Jiraiya.

He said, "For what it's worth Jiraiya, I truly regret all of my actions up till now, I thought I was doing the right thing..."

"It's okay sensei, we all screwed up…" Jiraiya replied, "But the best thing we can do now is focus on the future and try to correct our mistakes."

Before Jiraiya walked off to Naruto he looked at his sensei and said, "This kid will do fine for himself, I can already see his mother and father in him."

"I can't help but agree, Jiraiya, he may just be the "child of prophecy" that the elder toad was talking about." Hiruzen replied.

Jiraiya chuckled and turned around, walking away.

"_Minato, you'd be so damn proud of your son if you could see him now." _Hiruzen thought and then he vanished in smoke with a loud "poof".

"Danzo-sama, what should we do now?" someone asked in the shadows.

"Wait for five minutes and go after them. Make sure that you do not kill Jiraiya, he is a very strong ally of Konoha. Capture the weapon and return it to me," the one called Danzo said.

"Hai, Danzo-sama!" Were the replies of the people who were kneeling in front of Danzo.

"So, ero-kyoufu, where will we go first?"

"Ero-_what?_" Jiraiya replied.

"Well, I had a book in my apartment that mysteriously appeared in my house last year," said Naruto, "It was called Ichi Icho or something, it said you were the author, and after I read through it I figured you were a pervert. I forgot about the book completely but then found it last night."

"Okay gaki, first off, I am not a pervert," Naruto looked at him with disbelief, "I am a _super _pervert! And don't call me that!"

"Too late, you are ero-kyoufu from now on!" Naruto said and then stuck out his tongue, "But really, where are we going?"

"We are going to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, we might find something there of importance for your training."

"Uzu…? Sounds familiar," said Naruto as the tried to figure why "Uzu" was so familiar.

"Wow kid, you are so dense…" said Jiraiya.

"Hey!"

"You last name is Uzumaki, that is why it's familiar." Jiraiya said, "It's your mothers village."

Naruto looked up when hearing that his mother lived there, but then remembered something else Jiraiya just said, "Wait… ruins? What happened to the village?"

"It was destroyed… a bit after the Second Shinobi World War, Kumo and Iwa both attacked it. Konoha didn't make it there in time. Almost all of the people in the village were killed, except maybe a handful of people, including your mother."

"Oh…" said Naruto and looked down to hide the tears that were coming out of his eyes. Jiraiya noticed but didn't say anything.

Instead Naruto looked up with determination, "We will find the survivors! Let's go to Uzushiogakure!" And he ran forward for a couple of minutes before running back and asking, "Ummmm… where is Uzushiogakure?"

Jiraiya sweatdropped and then smiled and said, "Follow me kid."

What they didn't notice behind them was that were a couple of people who were watching them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah I know that it's not that good. But I will try in the future to make it much better. **

**I will cover Naruto and Jiraiya's journey to Uzushio next chapter and what they do for the rest of the time until Naruto returns to Konoha. After that it's the Naruto story-line with some twists and a few new arcs that I will try to think of in the near-future.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Fanfiction of the Dead:**

I was a major fan of bashing in the past, I'm not even sure why. But I do not like it anymore, not at all. As for the note, I apologize if anyone got distracted by it, I just wanted to clarify.

**Undrneath:**

Thanks, I feel this chapter is better though.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto were on their way to Uzushio discussing sealing, Naruto had shown interest in the subject after Jiraiya explained how the Uzumaki's were seal masters and very powerful ones at that. He was currently introducing Naruto the subject of sealing.

"So basically, I write stuff on a scroll and things happen?" Asked Naruto.

"Leave it to the kid to summarize something as complicated as sealing," Said Jiraiya as he chuckled, "But essentially, yes. _However_, it is still very complex and it will take you a lot of time to learn sealing."

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Seal master Hokage!" Naruto's eyes were starry as he thought of how famous he would be.

"Okay Naruto, we're going to learn the three basic techniques required to become a Genin now so we can move on to the more complex stuff," Jiraiya took out a scroll from his pocket and threw it towards Naruto.

Naruto catched the scroll and read through it, "Henge… Kawarimi… Bunshin…" He also saw the hand seals for the techniques and decided to try out the Transformation technique first.

He quickly read through the information of the technique, saw what the required hand seals looked like.

Dog, boar and ram. "Henge no Jutsu!"

He was engulfed in smoke and there was a "poof".

Jiraiya turned around to see what he was doing.

When the smoke eventually cleared he only saw Naruto standing there, "Kid, what were you just doing?"

"I was trying the Henge, but nothing happened…" said Naruto, "Why didn't it work?"

"You need to learn to channel your Chakra properly first, you need do to the most basic Chakra control exercises.

Jiraiya spent the next couple of minutes explaining how one uses their Chakra properly for the techniques.

"So focus on your inner energy and draw it out," he said.

"That sounds complicated!" Replied Naruto.

"It does, but it is actually quite simple," Said Jiraiya.

Naruto decided to try it out on the spot. He closed his eyes and just focused, he was not quite sure what he focused on. After a few seconds he felt a warm sensation around his body. It was time to try the technique again he thought.

"Henge no Jutsu!"

As he vanished in smoke the cleared out equally as fast as it appeared, his appearance had changed. He was taller, had white hair and looked like the man he was accompanying.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, for a kid that had no ninja training at all, he was a very quick learner. He probably learned better by doing practical stuff though, like his mother. But of course he probably inherited his father's brains, which explains how he was able to use the technique so quickly.

"Very good, gaki," He said. "You have just mastered one third of the techniques required for you to become a Genin, sadly techniques isn't everything. You will have to learn Taijutsu and how to properly throw and use Kunai's and Shuriken's. AND the written exams…" That brought back memories of his own Genin exams and how he barely passed.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be happy about learning cool stuff or mad at the fact that he would have to take written exams. He didn't even know what they were but he already knew that he doesn't like them.

* * *

"Should we attack now and take the Jinchuriki now, sir?" Asked a masked man.

"Yes, when I give the signal one of you try to catch Jiraiya-sama off-guard and knock him out," said the one that appeared to be the leader, "We have to orders not to kill Jiraiya-sama, but he is a threat so we need to deal with him first."

"Get ready… and GO!"

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking towards the destination but then Jiraiya noticed that something was wrong.

Naruto then saw 4 blurs heading towards him and started panicking when he got a look on their armbands. What were Konoha people doing here?

Jiraiya had also noticed them and moved to knock them out but he was caught off-guard as one of the Root ninjas managed go slash his arm.

Cursing when this happened Jiraiya disengaged from the Root nin and moved into a defensive pose and summoned a Kage Bunshin that was to lead Naruto to safety. He saw a couple of the ninjas heading towards Naruto so he rushed forwards and punched one of the Root nin's in the face.

The other Root nin's quickly jumped backwards to avoid his attacks. Jiraiya jumped backwards as well, "So… Danzo sent you here to kill me and take Naruto so he can turn him into a weapon, right?" He asked.

"We are not going to tell you about our plans. Just know that we will take the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." One of the Root nin's replied.

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Asked Naruto, he was confused as to what the Kyuubi had to do with any of this.

"You are the container of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox," said another one of the Root nin's while he was smirking, though you could not see him smirk behind his mask, "And that is why most of the villagers despise your very existence, they see you as the Kyuubi. If you join Danzo, we will make the village acknowledge you and no one will hate you ever again."

Jiraiya quickly understood what they were doing and even though he despised the very idea of Danzo getting his hands on Naruto, it was a smart idea to use the fact that the villagers hate him to their advantage.

"So, what do you say?" Asked a Root nin, they knew that they had the advantage on him now, "You will become very strong."

"No."

"I think you should reconsider-"

"_Hell _no." He corrected himself.

"Why you _little_ demon…" After he finished saying that they moved to attack again, "We'll just take you with force, you really don't have a say in this."

But before they managed to attack Naruto, Jiraiya moved in and engaged them all in battle.

He first attacked Root nin #1 by dodging his punches and kicks and then he landed a punch on the Root Nins face.

Root nin #2 went for the kill right away but Jiraiya's Shadow Clone rushed towards him and kicked him in his stomach.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

The toad that Jiraiya summoned rushed towards Root nin #3 and #4. The toad punched both Root members at once. Knocking them out.

The leader of the group managed to land a punch on the toad, the toad was going to retaliate but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Let me handle this one, Gama, you can return to Mount Myouboku," said Jiraiya to the toad known as Gama.

Gama obliged and then reverse summoned himself back to his home.

Jiraiya rushed towards the last Root nin with what appeared to be a blue orb in his hand.

"**Rasengan!**" The blue orb connected with the Root nin and he was sent backwards, knocked out with some serious damages.

After all of them were knocked out, Jiraiya took out two scrolls and started writing messages on them both. One was for Hiruzen and one for Danzo.

He placed the note next to one of the knocked out Root nin's.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" And then another toad appeared.

"Kosuke, I need you to take this scroll to Sarutobi-sensei. Give it to him, nobody else."

"Got it," Kosuke replied and then disappeared.

Jiraiya turned to face Naruto, "Okay Naruto, I know you have a lot of questions. But can't answer all of them, it's too dangerous."

"Am I really a demon?" Was the first and most important question that Naruto had.

Jiraiya sighed and cursed the entire foolish village for what they had done to the kid, "No you are not the fox, don't let anyone trick you into believing that you are the fox. You are Uzumaki Naruto, my godson and the future Hokage."

Naruto dropped the subject and he decided that he would convince each and every villager that he was not the fox.

"Why do I have the fox inside of me?" Asked Naruto, Jiraiya giggled pervertedly when Naruto said that. Naruto chose to ignore his giggles, "Didn't the fourth Hokage kill the fox?"

"No the Fourth didn't kill it, you can't kill something like the Kyuubi. It's a mass of Chakra and even if you manage to kill it, it'll just reform after a couple of years," said Jiraiya, "And it needed to be sealed into someone whose chakra coils haven't developed yet, luckily you were born on the day that the Kyubi attacked."

What Jiraiya said was the truth, but not all of it and he felt extremely horrible for it. He would have to make up for it big-time in the future.

"Anyways, we should keep going to Uzushio now. We'll probably be there be tomorrow," Jiraiya said, he just wanted to drop the entire subject now.

Catching on what Jiraiya was trying to do, he happily went along with it because he didn't really want to think about it anymore. So he just nodded and they were on the way to Uzushio.

* * *

A toad was speeding through Konoha, most of the Shinobi knew that it was one of Jiraiya's summon. They were wondering what Jiraiya had to say to the Hokage.

The toad was soon close to the Hokage tower and saw that a window was open so it jumped through the window.

"Hokage-sama! Jiraiya-sama has a message for you," the toad, which was confirmed to be a male said.

"Hello Kosuke-san, what is the message that Jiraiya-kun has for me?" said the old man.

"He has written a scroll containing all the information." Kosuke replied.

"Thank you very much Kosuke-san," the toad nodded and vanished in smoke.

Hiruzen opened the scroll and started reading it.

**Hello sensei,**

**I am currently with Naruto we are on our way to Uzushiogakure to check out the place for any information.**

"Smart idea," mumbled Hiruzen.

**However, we were recently attacked by what appeared to be Konoha nin.**

Hiruzen was shocked when he read this but continued reading.

**They were not regular Konoha nin though, they were Danzo's men, Root nin. Didn't you shut down the Root project?**

"Why yes, I did shut it down… Danzo…" This angered Hiruzen, Danzo had lied to him. Looks like he would have to make himself clearer when he spoke with him.

**They managed to cut my arm and it appears that it was a poisoned blade so I will be looking for Tsunade after this.**

"Good luck with that…" Hiruzen chuckled.

**It's about time that she stops being an emo like the Uchiha's anyways. I'm hoping that since Naruto is there with me, it'll convince her.**

**I have analysed the poison quickly and it is a very rare one, I will most likely die in a few years if I don't get treatment for it. This is partially why I'm looking for Tsunade. The other reason I'm looking for her is because I feel like she should become the fifth Hokage. So if I manage to find her, she will be returning with Naruto and myself in a couple of years.**

Hiruzen agreed that Tsunade was a great candidate but their last meeting was ugly, she said she was never coming back to the village.

**Anyways, that is all. We will be seeing you in a few years.**

**Yours truly,**

**Jiraiya.**

**P.S. Naruto knows that he is the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi.**

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Did you hear that otou-san?" a boy whose hair was shaped like a pineapple asked. He looked a lot like his father.

"Yes, I did…" the older man said to him while chuckling, _"Judging by the fact that a toad just went through Konoha and the time it takes to read a letter, I'm guessing that it has something to do with the young Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama. Either Jiraiya-sama told Naruto-kun about the fact that is he Kyuubi container or who his real parents are. I'm putting my money on the former."_

* * *

"Did you hear that, ero-kyoufu?" asked Naruto, looking around for the source of the sound, "Sounded like Hokage-jiji?"

Jiraiya just chuckled, _'He must have gotten the message.'_

* * *

"Ah, you are here now Danzo," Hiruzen said as he gestured to a chair, "Have a seat."

'_Hmm, I wonder what he wants,_'Danzo thought, "What can I do for you, Hiruzen?"

"That's Hokage-_sama_ to you!" Hiruzen snapped.

"Okay… Hokage-sama."

"It has recently come to my attention that you have not followed my orders and shut down your Root operations," said Hiruzen.

'_Damn it… how did he find out?' _Danzo was trying to figure out how, he then remembered the talk he heard about a toad rushing through Konoha and he inwardly sighed, _'Ah, it appears my Root nin's were useless and they all got defeated… now I need a way to talk myself out of this."_

"Yes Danzo, it was Jiraiya told me," said Hiruzen as Danzo's visible eye widened, "No I'm not reading your mind, but your thoughts are predictable."

"As of a couple of minutes age we have started searching through Konoha to find all your Root bases, we will confiscate everything you have and all the Root nin will go to a different Academy to learn to be more than emotionless assassin's," Hiruzen continued, "Our little battle about the Hokage spot was between us, but the minute you _dared _to attack my student as well as Naruto-kun, you made it personal."

Danzo was speechless, it looked as if the Professor was back. He was not sure what he could do now.

He just stood up and decided to leave, but two ANBU's stood in front of him.

"You are not going anywhere, Danzo," said Hiruzen, "This isn't the first time I've gotten information about the Root, Danzo, and I've turned a blind eye against the Root because it was so effective. But after this incident, I'm going to take action agains the Root."

Just as Hiruzen said that an ANBU appeared in his office and knelt in front of him, "Hokage-sama! We have discovered something about the Root!"

"What did you find?" The Hokage asked. Danzo was curious as well, and dreading what they found.

"Most of the Root nin are children that have gone missing for the last few years!"

"WHAT?" Hiruzen shouted, "DANZO, you are under arrest for multiple kidnapping. Your spot in the council is hereby removed, you are demoted to a Chuunin. Take him _AWAY_."

One of the ANBU placed a Chakra repressing scroll on Danzo and put handcuffs on him. They led him to a cell where they locked him in. Danzo felt completely defeated, he needed to think of plans to get out of this.

* * *

**(Next day)**

"Well kid, it took some time, but we are finally here," said Jiraiya, "Welcome to Uzushiogakure, your mothers village."

They started forwards and only saw ruins, but behind that you could see beautiful mountains.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2.**

**For people that like Danzo, this is definitely NOT the last we've seen of him. Don't worry.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Tola:**

I'm not going to say anything on whether Jiraiya lives or dies, but I feel it's really cheesy if Jiraiya lives through the series.

**Potatoesfly:**

These events are kinda meant to go through quickly, it's just an introduction to the main story. Which starts roughly at the same time as the regular Naruto series. Thanks for the compliments! I truly appreciate them!

**Dueseal:**

I apologize for that once more, I realize it was a mistake now. Thanks for the review!

**AspergianStoryteller:**

I never really liked yaoi, I am no homophobe though. I really don't dislike any Naruto character anymore, no matter what they have done, EXCEPT The Masked Man (If you know his true identity. I despise that guy, he is the worst villain known to mankind. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Hiruzen sat at his desk busy with his paperwork, with him successfully taking down the Root there was a wave to paperwork that hit him. He almost started crying when he saw the pile. Their amount of ninja's had gone up significantly though, a lot of people had no problem being instated as regular Shinobi. Most of them said that Danzo was threatening their families if they did not do as he said, they also had seals that blocked them from giving out any information about Danzo. Luckily Konoha's Fuuinjutsu team had managed to crack the seal and successfully remove it from all the Root nin's.

There were also orphans that didn't actually have parents, those children were either placed in the orphanage or with a foster family. The children with actual families were returned, it was safe to say that it was a good day for many families in Konoha.

They would need to build more apartment complexes for the wave of new Shinobi and citizen. There are not enough of places for the people at the moment.

He was not looking forward to the next few years and all the paperwork he would have to do. He sighed and continued doing all the paperwork.

* * *

"Let's go to the Uzukage tower ruins first," said Jiraiya, "There's bound to be something interesting there."

"Okay, where is it?"

"This way."

They walked through the ruins, Naruto was shocked because he had never seen a village like this. He was used to Konoha and all its tall buildings. Here, all the buildings were crumbles.

When Jiraiya first said Hokage tower, he figured something like Konoha's. But when they approached the tower, it was magnificent, even if it was ruined. It looked like a castle.

He wondered if the people here would have hated him as well or if they would all be nice and see him as an actual human being…

After reaching the ruins of the castle, they looked around to see something of interest.

"Let's enter the castle," Said Jiraiya.

They went into the castle and saw that most of the rooms were destroyed. However, Naruto saw the basement entrance was not very damage so he went towards it.

"Hey kid, where are you going?" Naruto didn't respond but just kept going.

Once he had gone down the stairs and entered the basement, he saw another door. It did not have a handle though, but there seemed to be a small note next to the door.

It was written in a language that he did not understand. Jiraiya entered the basement and walked to where Naruto was. He also noticed the note, he recognized the language, "Ah, this is the Uzumaki secret language… a friend of mine taught me some of the language."

"Kid, place some of your blood on that pad," Jiraiya gestured towards the pad next to the door.

Naruto was unsure how to make himself bleed so he just bit his thumb and placed his thumb on the pad.

The door opened and inside was a small room along with another note.

Jiraiya took the note and read it to Naruto:

**Hello, my fellow Uzumaki.**

**This is where we keep all Uzumaki scrolls and our weapons. This is the last valuable thing that remains in our village. Unfortunately our village was wiped out, the legacy of the Uzumaki clan lives on with you.**

**Take these scrolls and weapons and use them for your own cause.**

**I wish you the best of luck,**

**Uzukage, Sahiro Uzumaki.**

Tears started to well up in Naruto eyes, he had just discovered a room filled with scrolls that would aid him in becoming the strongest Shinobi ever. Jiraiya shed a single tear, he had known Sahiro in when he was younger and before the village was wiped out. Sahiro had taught him sealing techniques, not complicated ones, but he's the one that made Jiraiya want to become a seal master.

He took out scrolling seals from his pocket and sealed all the scrolls and weapons into the seals then looked at Naruto, "These scrolls and weapons are yours, take care of them," He then gave Naruto the sealing scrolls.

"I am going to share the contents of these scrolls with everyone so the legacy of the Uzumaki lives on," Said Naruto.

Jiraiya felt pride towards his godson, "Some of these scrolls are specifically for the Uzumaki bloodline technique though and you should definitely learn those techniques when you can."

"What is a bloodline?" Asked Naruto, Jiraiya sighed as he remembered that Naruto is still a six-year-old child.

"A bloodline is an ability that is limited to a certain clan, take the Hyuuga's for example-"

"The Hyuugas?"

Jiraiya sighed once more, "It's a clan in Konoha… they are kind of easy to notice. Have you ever seen the citizens in Konoha with pale eyes?" Naruto nodded, remembering a lot of people with white eyes, they didn't glare at him as much as the other villagers but they did ignore him like everyone else.

He also remembered how he helped a white-eyed girl from bullies, he was knocked out and then when he woke up, she was gone.

"_Anyways_, the Hyuugas have a special ability. It's called a Dojutsu, an ability in your eyes. The Byakugan, it allows you to see someone's Chakra points and gives you a 360-vision. These abilities are only limited to the Hyuuga clan, and they use their special Taijutsu with the technique to close your Chakra points."

Naruto was still a bit clueless, but he understood the general idea, "Right so, Dojutsu is eye techniques and bloodlines is a technique limited to clans."

"Correct," Jiraiya replied, "Okay kid, we should leave now and head to Tanzaku-gai, there is someone there that I want to meet. She is according to my intel, so we can't be sure. It's a couple of days from here, so we may need to stop at Yugakure (Hot Water Villager)," He giggled after he said the name of the village.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Three days later…**

Naruto and Jiraiya walked towards the gates of Yugakure. The village appeared to be much smaller than Konoha.

They went towards the gate and saw two men standing by the gate.

"State your name and your purpose here!" Said one of the guards.

"From west to east, from north to south, ladies cheer my name, men envy my power, for that I am the Sage of Mount Myoboku, Jiraya of the Legendary Sannin!"

Jiraiya replied to the guards while he was doing a weird dance.

"Uhm… excuse my idiot godfather," Said Naruto, "Anyways, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraiya seemed to have stopped dancing and went towards the guards, "We are here to buy supplies and stay here for the night."

"Okay, Jiraiya-sama, welcome to Yugakure!" The guards said and moved out of the way.

"Follow me, kid," Jiraiya said to Naruto, "We will go and buy some supplies, get a room in an inn and then I have to go and take care of some business."

Naruto was confused why Jiraiya was giggling, but decided to leave it at that, "What kind of supplies do we need?"

"If I'm going to train you, I will have to buy you some standard Shinobi stuff such as Kunai's, Shuriken's and scrolling paper for your seals," Naruto nodded, "And we will need food and water for our journey."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his bed in the room the hired in the inn reading a book that Jiraiya had bought for him. It was called "Sealing for Dummies", while the book title was pretty insulting, it actually had a lot of information about sealing.

Jiraiya had gone off to do some "research" as he called it, though Naruto doubted there was any actual research involved.

* * *

**(A week later)**

Once they got to Tanzaku-gai, Jiraiya had payed for a hotel room so Naruto could stay there while he went looking for Tsunade.

He had no luck finding her though, he had asked around everywhere and didn't find any traces of her. He checked all the casinos, but she was not there.

Jiraiya gave up and went back to the hotel room and told Naruto to come so they can buy some dinner.

When they walked into the diner, Jiraiya quickly scanned the place and noticed a blonde woman with very large breast. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya?" The one known as Tsunade asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk,Tsunade…" Tsunade could tell that Jiraiya was being serious.

"Who's the kid, Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade, '_He looks like…_'

She immediately recognized who the kid resembled so much.

Jiraiya realized that Tsunade had recognized the kid and decided to cut in before Tsunade said something that Naruto shouldn't know, "_This _is Uzumaki Naruto, I am his legal guardian and his godfather," Jiraiya then shot a look at her telling her not to pursue the subject.

Jiraiya looked at the brown-haired and recognized her to be Tsunade's apprentice, "Hello Shizune, you have grown into such a fine woman."

Shizune blushed, "Thanks, Jiraiya-sama," She turned to Naruto and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

"Nice to meet you too," mumbled Naruto as he shook her hand he then turned to Tsunade and said, "Hello."

"Hello, gaki." Said Tsunade.

"I'm not a gaki!" Naruto yelled, prompting several of the other people in the diner to tell him to be quiet. He blushed at the embarrassment and decided to be quiet.

"Shizune, go with the gaki and order him some food, me and my perverted teammate need to talk apparently."

Shizune and Naruto went to get Naruto some food while Jiraiya and Tsunade went out to talk.

"So… What do you want?"

Jiraiya took out a scroll and unsealed a sword, "Can you tell me about the poison in this sword?" He handed her the sword.

Tsunade examined the sword and the poison on it, "Hmmm… this is a very complex poison. One direct stab with the sword would kill you in hours."

"It's what I thought… luckily they only managed to slash my arm."

"They poisoned you!?" Tsunade half-shouted, even if she had left Konoha, she was still worried about her former teammate, "Wait, who are attacked you?"

"Danzo's Root nin," Jiraiya answered.

"Wait, didn't sensei close down the Root?" Asked Tsunade, "I strongly remember Sensei talking about how he told Danzo to close down the entire project."

"Yes, but Danzo is a deceitful old man…" Jiraiya replied and he pulled up his sleeve to show the cut, "Can you extract the poison?"

They sat down at a bench close to the diner while Tsunade examined Jiraiya's arm, "You're a lucky man, the poison hasn't spread far. I can get rid of most of it, but we you will have to wait for me to buy some required items so I can get rid of the rest of the poision," She said.

"While we're here Tsunade, I have another request to make," Said Jiraiya, while Tsunade used a technique to heal him.

"What is the request, if it is that I should go back to Konoha, then no," Jiraiya flinched as her voice got louder, "And what the hell is _their _kid doing with you?"

"As I said, I am his legal guardian. I adopted him and took him out of that god forsaken village," Tsunade raised an eyebrow when she realized that she wasn't the only one at the bench that was mad at Konoha, "They abused him there, Sensei is too old to actually be able to do anything about it. Did you know that I literally had to stop a hoard of villagers from attacking him, WITH weapons."

Now it was Tsunade's time to flinch when Jiraiya's voice got louder she blinked when she realized what Jiraiya had said, "They were actually going to beat on an innocent kid?"

"Luckily I was there to stop them, I shudder when I think about what would happen if I wasn't there," Jiraiya visible shuddered but continued, "Those DAMN villagers, I would become Hokage myself so I could execute each and everyone of them. But we both know that I have my spy network and I can't take the seat after what happened to Minato…"

"Jiraiya… I can't go back to the village, I just can't-"

"You are so selfish right now, you know that?" Jiraiya snapped, "The man who was like a son to me died, do you see me moping? He wouldn't want me to be like that, just like Dan and Nawaki wouldn't like you to be like this."

Tsunade was speechless, Jiraiya had never spoken to her like this. He had always been so kind and sometimes perverted, but never like this. She knew that everything he was saying was true, but didn't know what to do.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. But you need to know, people die, all the time, especially at war times," Jiraiya's voice was gentle, "But the best thing we can move on and preserve their memories by doing what we do."

They were quiet for a few minutes

"Listen, I will think about it," Tsunade said as she stood up, "You will have your answer tomorrow."

Jiraiya stood up as well pulling up his sleeve, "I'm going to go and have some dinner now, you want to meet Naruto?"

"Sure… that kid is the spitting image of Minato, but I can also see resemblance between him and Kushina…" Tsunade thought about the times when she was in Konoha and she met Minato and Kushina.

They went in to the diner, but they didn't notice someone watching them from a distance. The man had spiky black hair and a forehead protector sideways on his head. A mask covered his mouth and he was carrying a large object that was hidden by the shadow.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3.**

**It is pretty rushed, but I'm having a hard time writing even though I try so hard. Before you start questioning stuff from the plot, remember that it is a fanfiction and I could make Naruto become a clown that eats grass if I want to. But if things truly don't make any sense, then feel free to ask. I will make one or two more chapters before there is a time-skip. These first few chapters or sort-of introduction chapters.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
**

**Here is the fourth chapter and possibly the last chapter for the "introduction" before we move onto the original series.**

**Fansluv16:**

Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it, I will try my best to add family stuff. You have my word, but I've never been really good at expressing emotions through text. I will do my best to not disappoint you!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day and saw that Jiraiya wasn't there, he probably went to do some of his "research". He sighed and got up from the bed and changed into his regular clothes, a white t-shirt with an orange spiral on it, black shorts and black ninja sandals.

He decided to continue reading the book about Fuuinjutsu because he found out that he actually liked it. He knew it would be a while before he could make his own seals so he was stuck with the regular seals now. The chapter he was reading at the moment was about storage seals and how to make them. He already knew the basic concept of seals but he needed some help when it came to writing.

* * *

Jiraiya was buying some breakfast for him and Naruto while thinking about what he told Tsunade last night. He hoped that Tsunade would go back to Konoha, she really needed it. Despite hating the village, going back there and getting some closure would be the best thing.

He suspected that Tsunade didn't really hate the village, she just hated herself for allowing them to die. She was just blaming Konoha.

He picked up the breakfast and paid for it and decided to go to the room, and after that he would go to check on Tsunade and Shizune to see if Tsunade had made a decision yet.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto were eating their breakfast their breakfast in silence, surprisingly Naruto hadn't talked much and was focused on the book. Jiraiya decided to break the silenece.

"So kid, what do you think about the book so far?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question but he didn't like the silenece.

"I really find Sealing interesting, I'm on the second chapter right now. The book calls that chapter an "in-depth description about storage seals", it's really boring but I have to read through the entire book if I want to be good at Fuuinjutsu."

Jiraiya understood how Naruto felt completely, he agreed about that Storage seals were boring, but it was an essential seal for most of the Shinobi. He just nodded and said, "You are still a kid you know, you don't have to read through the book. We could go and do some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed, '_Damn it, I'm not good with this family stuff but the kid needs to do other stuff besides training and reading,_' He thought about what they could do.

"We could go to the Hot springs and relax for a while then we can go visit Tsunade and Shizune, I have to talk with her one more time before we can leave this place and go anywhere you like."

Naruto looked extremely excited when Jiraiya said that he could go wherever he wants to, he didn't know much about the villages outside of Konoha, Quite frankly, he thought that some relaxation would be good right now since he didn't get to relax much at Konoha.

"Let's go to the Hot springs!" He said wide grin.

* * *

After relaxing at the Hot Springs, they were heading to Tsunade and Shizune's hotel for a quick visit. At least Naruto thought it was a quick visit, he really looked forward to meeting Shizune again though, they had become friends really fast last night after some talking.

Naruto discovered that Jiraiya was the biggest weirdo ever. He was staring through a hole the entire time they were at the Hot springs. What Jiraiya was looking at was unknown to Naruto though he had a suspicion.

As they reached Tsunade's hotel they saw Tsunade and Shizune heading out from the hotel with their bags.

"Well… Tsunade, looks like you made your decision…" Jiraiya said as he headed towards Tsunade, he couldn't help but feel disappointment. He had really hoped that Tsunade would return to Konoha, but it appears that she really doesn't want to go back to Konoha.

"Hey, Shizune-neechan!" Naruto said turning to Shizune, while Jiraiya was standing in front of Tsunade.

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked away from Shizune and Naruto to be able to talk in privacy.

"So this is what you do? You run out of the town without even giving me a reply?" Jiraiya snapped. He felt like he at least deserved an answer.

"I didn't want to have that con-"

"I wasn't finished," Jiraiya interrupted, "I'm done with you, you can go and do whatever the hell you like. I can't believe I wasted my time on this. I wish I could have the 50 years of my life I wasted on you back, I could have done something more productive."

To say that Tsunade was shocked right now would be a major understatement, she was shocked when Jiraiya got mad at her yesterday. But today she was beyond shock, she was really speechless, "I-I d-d-d" She was stuttering now.

"You know you really are pathetic? The kid over there has more guts than you, he has lived six years of his live without anyone that actually loved him, except for sensei. But sensei was the Hokage so he couldn't spend much time with Naruto. His parents were dead within hours of his birth, do you see him acting like you? Jiraiya continued from his previous rant, "I really do hope I never have to meet you again, good luck in your damn life."

Just as Jiraiya was going to turn away, he sensed another presence close to them.

"If you two lovers are finished talking, I have some business with the lady over here," A man said, Jiraiya quickly reached for his shuriken but the other man held his hand up, "I'm not here for you, Toad Sage, I'm here for her," He said and pointed at Tsunade.

Jiraiya decided to see what the man wants, he did recognize the man but he was not sure from where he recognized him, "What do you want from her?"

The man sighed seen as he only wanted to complete his mission and a member of the Sannin could ruin that, he knew about Tsunade was scared of blood but Jiraiya didn't have any known weaknesses.

"I'm here to collect the money you owe the Underground Casino in Iwa."

"Who are you?" Tsunade was finally able to say.

"I am Zabuza Momichi, former member of the Seven Swordsmen in the Mist," Jiraiya finally realized why he recognized the man, he was an A-ranked missing-nin in the bingo books. He had escaped Kiri after a failed attempt at assassinating the fourth Mizukage, "Now where's the money?"

"I don't have it…" Was the silent reply that came from Tsunade.

Zabuza grinned, it was a bloodthirsty grin, but the others couldn't see it due to his mask, "In that case…" He got into a stance and held his sword in front of him, "I get to kill you!"

"**Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **

They were suddenly covered in mist, none of them could see the Zabuza, they both knew that Kiri Shinobi were professionals when it came to Silent Killing. And Jiraiya knew that Zabuza's Silent Killing relied on the Kirigakure no Jutsu.

Suddenly they felt killing intent, it was Zabuza's, they were not affected by the killing intent though because they had witnessed far stronger killing intents from other opponents such as Hanzo the Salamander.

"You think that is scary?" Asked Jiraiya a bit annoyed that this guy ruined their day, but Zabuza was ignoring him and going for his current target.

Jiraiya stood completely still and gather a very small amount of Nature Chakra to locate Zabuza, he wasn't going to use Sage Mode against this kind of an opponent, but the enhanced senses were a good thing to have in a fight like this.

He sensed that Tsunade was standing completely still and Zabuza was heading for her with full speed, '_Damn it, Tsunade!_' He thought and headed towards Tsunade to intercept the attack.

He managed to arrive just in time to stop the attack with his hands. He was cut though and Tsunade got some of the blood on her, she did not notice the blood because she still didn't know what was going on in the mist. She was waiting for Zabuza to get in close range so she could land a punch on him.

The mist cleared away and Tsunade saw Jiraiya and Zabuza in front of eachother. Jiraiya was holding Zabuza's swords with his bare hands. She then noticed the blood and froze, she completely froze. She looked around with her eyes and noticed that she had gotten some blood on her as well. That made her panic even more so she started moaning.

Jiraiya noticed the blood and then he realized why Tsunade was moaning. He grabbed Zabuza's sword and threw it away and startd attacking him. He was launching punches and kicks at Zabuza and Zabuza barely managed to block the attacks.

Tsunade was on her knees. She was shaking. But while she was shaking Jiraiya's word were repeating in her head, '_I wish I could have the 50 years of my life I wasted on you back! You really are pathetic! I really do hope I never have to meet you again!_'

'_He's right… I am so pathetic. Look at me, one of the Sannin, three legendary S-rank ninja's, reduced to this. A child could use my fear of blood to defeat me. No more, I will not live like this anymore. Nawaki and Dan, watch me as I live your dreams for you. Minato and Kushina, I am sorry for hiding the truth from sensei and Jiraiya._' She stood up and watched the blood, she then turned her attention against Jiraiya who was beating up Zabuza right now.

"Jiraiya," Jiraiya turned around to see Tsunade standing and ignoring the blood, "He's mine."

Jiraiya moved out of the way and Tsunade ran towards Zabuza with full speed and readied her fist, gathering a "shit-load" of chakra. Zabuza picked up his sword and and attempted to shield himself with it.

Tsunade's punch hit the sword with full power, the sword momentarily stopped the punch but Tsunade continued gathering power and the sword finally started cracking. But it wasn't enough so she continued gathering even more strength and the sword broke. Her fist then hit Zabuza head-on and sent him flying into the forest effectively knocking him out, "That takes care of that."

After that Tsunade wordlessly went towards Jiraiya and and healed his hands.

Jiraiya broke the silence, "Listen Tsunade, I went too far earlier, and I'm sorry," He said, "I didn't mean most of the things, however, I still think that you are a coward for not dealing with your issues."

"Do not apologize, Jiraiya, you were right. I am a coward, I am pathetic and I don't even deserve to be in the same planet as Naruto," Jiraiya looked confused after that last statement, "I haven't told you something, Jiraiya… it's about Naruto..."

"What about him?" Jiraiya was still confused, what did she know that he didn't?

"Do you remember _when_ I actually left Konoha?"

Jiraiya nodded, "You left a bit after the Kyuubi attack, but what does this have to do with Naruto?"

"I'm the worst person ever… I am the boy's godmother. _They _made me his godmother, I didn't even check on him. I just ran out of the village when I heard that they were dead."

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing but he felt relieved for some reason, "You're not the only one that abandoned the kid, I left the village a month after Minato died and never went back to the village until last week. I sent birthday gifts to Naruto each year that sensei gave to him, but other than that I couldn't even look him in the eyes. He looked too much like Minato. But after seeing how the village treated him, it made me realize that he deserves much better."

After that they were both silent for a couple of seconds before they heard someone shouting, "Jiraiya-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

They saw Shizune and Naruto running towards them.

"I heard an explosion, what happened!?" Asked Shizune while panting.

Naruto looked around and saw a huge crater, some blood on the floor as well as what appeared to be a part of a broken sword, "Did you guys fight against eachother? What happened?"

"Quick deduction skills, kid," Jiraiya said while holding back a chuckle, "But no I didn't fight against Tsunade, someone attacked us and Tsunade here punched him to hell."

"Are you okay, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked at Tsunade and saw some blood on her sleeve but Tsunade didn't seem to care about it.

"Yes Shizune, I am fine. Actually, I'm more than fine," Tsunade was smiling and it wasn't a usual cocky smirk that she had when she was gambling, it was a genuine smile. Shizune hadn't seen Tsunade smile like that since when she was engaged with her uncle.

"Shizune… I have decided to go back to Konoha and become the Hokage, do you want to come with me?" Shizune was shocked at what Tsunade was saying, Jiraiya was shocked as well but he just smiled and Naruto was clueless as to what was going on.

"Wait… Hokage? What's going on with Jiji?" Asked Naruto looking up at the adults.

"Nothing, but he is getting very old," Replied Jiraiya.

"Is she strong?" Naruto asked while pointing at Jiraiya, they all sweat dropped, "The Hokage is the strongest person in the village."

"Don't worry about that, kid. She is very strong, one punch from her and you'll probably die."

"What!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief, "I don't believe you."

Tsunade smirked when Naruto said that and walked away from them, leaving them confused as to why she walked away.

She gathered Chakra in her fist and punched the ground near the forest.

***BOOOOOOOOOM***

The entire ground cracked and pieces of stone were flying up. Her punch also made a couple of trees close to her fall down.

Jiraiya quickly used a fire technique to get rid of the stones that were flying towards them.

Tsunade approached them, smirking, "What were you saying, kid? You don't believe me?"

"Uh… S-sorry, baachan…" Naruto said, and then he felt killing intent coming from someone. He looked up to see Tsunade staring at him with a sickly sweet smile. He gulped.

"Baa… chan…?"

Tsunade and Shizune panicked.

Naruto realized what he had done and decided to run for it. Tsunade ran after him wanting to kill him, "AAAAAH A MONSTER, HELP ME ERO-KYOUFU, SHIZUNE-NEECHAN!"

"COME HERE YOU BRAT, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"NO, WHY WOULD I LET YOU KILL ME YOU OLD HAG!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

She continued to chase him for an hour while Jiraiya and Shizune were staring at them, Jiraiya couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and started laughing. He immediately shut up when Tsunade shot him a glare.

She finally stopped chasing him, "Alright kid, you win, I will never be able to catch you."

Naruto stopped running as well and headed towards the adults.

"AHAHAHA, GOTCHA!" Tsunade shouted she then bonked him on his head, "Never call me baachan again."

"Owwww! Baachan! That hurt!" Tsunade was about to punch him again, but she sighed and decided not to punch him, "Say kid, what are you going to do when you grow up?"

"I'm going to become the Hokage and protect everyone in the village, _dattebayo_!" He shouted causing a lot of people to turn and look at him.

Tsunade then had a flashback of someone saying the exact same thing, she reached for her neck and took off her necklace.

She went towards Naruto and gave him the necklace and said, "In that case, you are going to need this necklace, it was the First Hokage's necklace, he was my grandfather."

Naruto looked at the necklace with awe he then put the necklace on.

Tsunade looked at Naruto putting on the necklace, '_He looks just like Nawaki…_' She then kissed him on his forehead, which made him blush.

Once that was over, they were back at the same diner they had met in a day ago. Shizune and Naruto had gone to order the food while Jiraiya and Tsunade remained seated in their booth.

"Are you going back to Konoha after this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have given it some thought, and no I'm not going back to Konoha yet," Jiraiya asked why and she gave him her answer, "Sensei can be the Hokage for a few more years while I spend some time with my godson and get to know him."

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Jiraiya replied.

"Yes, we're coming with you."

Shizune and Naruto returned to the booth with the food and they sat there and ate while talking. They weren't talking about Ninja stuff, they were talking like a real family was. Tsunade learned about who Naruto really was and the kid was amazing.

"So… where are we going, kyoufu?" Naruto asked once they had finished eating.

"We are going to Suna now, I have to discuss a few stuff with the Kazekage so we wil stay there for a couple of weeks."

* * *

"Your mother never loved you Gaara…" A dying man said while lying on the floor, "Your name is Gaara, 'A demon that only loves himself…"

"You were never loved."

The red-haired child in front of him stared at him in disbelief while the man went on about how no one loved him and that he should only love himself. He finally snapped and started screaming,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The child was not standing there anymore, instead there was a much larger monster in his place.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aaaand there we go, next chapter is possibly the last chapter before the time-skip to the Genin exams.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey new chapter!**

**Holy crap, this fic has 2000+ views! And I love the amount of Followers+Favorites it's got already!**

**Fansluv16:**

Thanks!

**Darkforst154:**

Thanks for the review!

**Guest:**

Thanks!

**Blacksky:**

I gave Naruto a katana :D

About pairings, I'm not sure, we'll see in the future!

* * *

The journey to Suna was a long one. It had taken a week, it was mostly due to the fact that they had to slow down because Naruto couldn't take the quicker path by jumping through trees. The trip was still interesting nontheless, they had all become closer. Naruto now saw Shizune as an actual sister and while Tsunade filled the mother rolse, he found it fun to mess with her and call her "baachan". When he called her "baachan" she would always get mad.

Once they had entered the desert the nagging had started. Naruto would nag every ten minutes about being bored or he would ask if they are there yet. That was the least enjoyable part of the trip.

"Ne, Ero-kyoufu, are there any people my age over at Sunagakure?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto as if he was stupid, "Of course there are, you do realize that kids grow into adults? I know some kids your age though, it's the Kazekage's children. His youngest son is also six years old and I hear that he also has a tailed beast sealed into him?"

"What!? There are more monsters like the Kyuubi!?" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade answered his question, "Yes, there are nine of them. You have the strongest one sealed into you."

Naruto was amazed by this information, there were other people like him out there. He wondered if they were called monsters as well. He was now looking forward to meeting the kid in Suna and hopefully making his first friend ever (in his age).

"Let's hurry to Suna then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto said as he started to run right into the forest.

"Wait, Naruto-kun! That's not the way to Suna!" Shizune yelled behind him. Naruto returned to the adults, looking stupid.

"But let's hurry!" He was growing were impatient.

"We'll be there in an hour, don't worry, kid," Said Jiraiya as he chuckled. He wondered if Naruto and the Kazekage's youngest kid would become friends. It would be great for Naruto to make a friend.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

They were in front of the entrance to Suna. The guards were watching over the gate and asked for their names and their purpose in Suna. Jiraiya quickly answered the question and they all headed into Suna.

They stopped at the local hotel and rented two rooms, one for the ladies and one for Jiraiya and Naruto.

After that they headed to a Ramen bar and ordered some ramen, because a certain blonde-haired kid was whining about it.

"I'm going to leave to see the Kazekage now, you guys can go around the place and do whatever you want," Jiraiya said, he then turned to Tsunade, "No gambling!"

"Fine…" Tsunade said and then she pouted.

Jiraiya used Shunsin to teleport to the Kazekage's tower.

"Sooooo kid, do you know how to use Henge?" Tsunade asked, she grinned when Naruto nodded, "I believe I see a casino over there," She pointed to a building.

Shizune face-palmed and Naruto sweat-dropped. Naruto quickly performed the hand-seals and transformed into a random adult he saw.

As they were entering the Casino, they were stopped by a couple of guards.

"This is a standard procedure, we have to check if you are using Henge because a lot of kids do that when they attempt to enter Casino's," Naruto paled when he heard that, this would end badly.

They checked Tsunade and Shizune, both were clear to go in. They moved to Naruto to check if he is using Henge.

"Okay, you may go in," Naruto's mouth hung open when they said that.

* * *

The Kazekage, Sabaku Kuga, was a very busy man, he was swamped with paperwork and he had to deal with his son. People believed that he was emotionless, but that was not true. He cared for his family, for his village and he would do anything to protect the village. When his son had transformed into Shikaku last week, he was torn between two choices. Let the beast destroy the village or killing his youngest son.

Luckily he managed to defeat Shukaku without killing his son, but it was only a matter of time before he let out Shukaku again. Yashamaru had lied to his son, saying that Kuga had ordered his assassination. He was not sure why Yashamaru had done that, he thought that Yashamaru cared for Gaara a great deal. But he was apparently mistaken.

He wondered if there was a way to make Gaara see that he was not a monster. The damn villagers always called him a monster, making him believe that he was one.

There was a knock on the door to his office.

"Enter," He said.

Kuga's assistant entered the room "Kazekage-sama, Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin is here to see you."

Intrigued by what the Toad Sage was doing in Suna he told his assistant to send in Jiraiya.

Jiraiya knelt in front of Kuga, "Kazekage-sama, I have some intel that I thought I would share with you."

"Get up please, Jiraiya-san, I hate formalities and honorifics," Jiraiya smirked and stood up.

"Okay, Kazekage-san-"

"Kuga,"

"Kuga-san," Said Jiraiya, "I have found information about an organization called Akatsuki, that is said to consist of only S-rank missing-nin's. I know some of the members, since Konoha and Suna are allies I thought I could come over here and share the information since some of it concerns Suna."

Kuga raised his eyebrow at Jiraiya's last comment, "Very well, who are the members?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the Seven Swordsman from the Mist, Deidara, missing-nin from Suna that specializes in explosion and this member will definitely catch your interest, Sasori of the Red Sand."

Kuga gasped at the last name, "Sasori? _The_ Sasori? The one that is the primary suspect for being responsible for the disappearance of my predecessor."

"The very same."

"Well this is very interesting information indeed, I thank you very much for this information."

"Kuga-san, I hear that your son is the Jinchuriki for the one-tailed raccoon, Shukaku."

"How did you know that!?"

"That is not of any importance, I have a request to make though," Jiraiya replied.

Kuga sighed, "What is the request."

"Can my godson meet him? He is a Jinchuriki as well and you know how tough their lives can be," Jiraiya said, "I believe that they would make very good friends and it would be good for the both of them."

Kuga was amazed, this was the perfect solution for his son's issues. He was scared that his son was beyond being saved from his own darkness though, "Very well, I shall arrange so they can meet later today. Come by in two hours."

* * *

Tsunade was very happy.

Naruto has been the best thing that has happened to her in a while.

The kid was the embodiment of luck, they had left the casino with a couple of million ryo. Which was much more than enough for her debts.

They were heading to their room to store all the money they got, they had a couple of briefcases that had the money.

Once they reached the hotel, they could see someone waiting for them, someone who had long white hair.

"So… what's inside of the briefcases?" Jiraiya asked.

"Money…" Tsunade admitted.

"HOLY CRAP, HOW MUCH MONEY IS THAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Naruto may or may not have Henge'd into an adult and then won all the money," Jiraiya just stared at Naruto with his mouth open, what the hell kind of a kid was this? How did he win the money?

He managed to get out a word,"… How?"

"This kid has so much luck, he doesn't even understand Poker and yet he won EVERY single hand," Tsunade replied, "So listen, can I use some to pay for my debts? I only need 500 000, Naruto here won 8 million."

"8 MILLION? WHAT THE HELL?" Jiraiya was speechless, he had never seen that much money before then he remembered Tsunade's question, "Ask the kid, it's his money…"

"Sure, baa-chan, you can have that much money…" Naruto was currently eyeing a sword in a weapon store, "Ero-kyoufu, can you buy me that sword?"

'_So he wants a sword…? He is definitely his mother's son then…_' Jiraiya thought while smiling, "Sure kid, I'll buy it."

Jiraiya went in and bought the sword, Naruto was behind him and heard what the store owner said about the sword. He said something about chakra conductive metal, Naruto made a mental note to ask Jiraiya what that meant later.

Jiraiya sealed all the money into a storage seal, which he then placed safely into his pocket and they left the sword at their hotel room.

"Hey gaki, I have arranged for you to meet the Kazekage's son later," Naruto looked up when he said that.

"I will meet the one who is just like me?" Jiraiya nodded, "Yatta!"

* * *

Gaara heard a knock on his door and he wondered who it was since everyone stayed away from him, they were probably coming to end his existence.

He opened the door and saw his father and behind me there were more people, two women, a man and a kid his age, "What do you want?"

"Gaara, these people are here to meet you." Gaara blinked when he said that, meet him? The monster?

"Why do they want to meet me?" He asked.

"Naruto here wants to be your friend?"

"Friend…?" The words seemed to be so foreign to him, Kuga cursed himself for letting his son turn out like this.

Gaara then walked into his house and let Naruto in. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kuga and Shizune left the house.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Gaara asked, "No one wants to be my friend, I'm a monster."

Naruto was confused as to why Gaara was calling himself a monster, "You're not a monster…" He said.

"Yes I am…" Gaara replied, "They all call me a monster."

Naruto sighed when Gaara said that, "Just because they say you're a monster doesn't mean you are one. They are all idiots."

"Anyways, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" He said and held out his hand.

Gaara felt something in him it was warmth. He felt happiness, even after what Yashamaru said a week ago. He shook Naruto's hand and said, "My name is Sabaku Gaara! It is nice to meet you as well."

"So? Do you want to be friends?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled, it was a small smile, "Yes I would like to be your friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Great! Want to play?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know how to play, no one ever wanted to play with me," Gaara replied.

"It's not that hard, I'll show you how to play," Said Naruto and then they started playing games that Naruto had made up for hours. And Gaara had actually laughed when they were playing.

Jiraiya and Kuga watched through Kuga's Kage Crystal Ball, he really owed Hiruzen for that ball. It was very useful.

* * *

**Well this is basically it for this chapter, a short one but I can't write any more because I can't think of stuff. Next chapter will be even shorter than this, but then there will be a six-year time-skip to the Genin Exams.**

**Anyways, should I do the Uchiha Massacre or not? Either way, I don't think I'm gonna make Sasuke join Oro. Oh and I named Gaara's father Kuga since he doesn't have any name, the issue is that I suck at coming up with OC's though, so if someone could help me with that for my self-made arcs I'd appreciate it!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**This is DEFINITELY the last chapter of the introduction before we move onto the original series. **

**Darkforst154:**

Personally I like a good Gaara that's why I dealt with that issue early, that doesn't mean he will not cause any problems unconsciously or not. :D

**Bankai777:**

Hmm, good point. I want Itachi in the village as well for some other events in the future of this fic. It's not going to be sunshine and rainbows all the time. ;)

**Crispybaconlove:**

Could you possibly help me with OC's? I suck at stuff like that and some advice would help greatly. I usually skim through to check for spelling errors, but I will do my best from here on out to get rid of spelling errors. Thanks for the review, truly appreciate it.

**EbonPurlight:**

Thanks for the review!

**INTHEDARKESTNIGHT:**

I planned for Naruto to have Wind and Water, however, I am not sure if I want him to have a third affinitiy. It would be too much, in my opinion.

**Fansluv16:**

Yes, I already planned to have Jiraiya and Tsunade as a couple later in the story.

**I have given it some thought and the Uchiha Massacre will play out differently because I want Sasuke in the village. People probably think that I will eventually make everyone super OP, but I promise that I won't. However they will be stronger than they were in the original series, I hope no one has a problem with that.**

**I might get rid of Tobi early because I despise him (Not the goofy Tobi :D) he is the worst villain ever. In a scale of 1 to 10 in the badass-scale Madara is 19919291213 but Tobi is 0. His current Juubito form is strong but strength isn't everything, Madara is one of the lead causes to what is going on right now. If he died on the spot when Hashi stabbed him none of this would have happened and Tobi would have died when we all thought he died.**

**Enough rant for nao, it's time for teh chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I owned Naruto Tobi would have actually died and the masked man would be someone like Izuna or Shisui.**

* * *

**(Konoha)**

"Hokage-sama, there is something going on in the Uchiha Clan. They are plotting something," Said an ANBU, he was wearing a weasel mask.

Hiruzen sighed, he knew that the people blamed the Uchiha clan for the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha clan didn't like that. They had nothing to do with the attack and they tried to convince the villagers, but the villagers wouldn't believe them. It was obvious that the villagers were pushing the Uchiha's into a corner and it wouldn't end well unless it was dealt with as soon as possible.

"Weasel, take off your mask," He told the ANBU called Weasel, "You are to resume your identity as Uchiha Itachi for now and take fewer missions with the ANBU."

"Hokage-sama, am I to spy on my clan and report to you?" Itachi asked Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Yes, Itachi. You are to spy on them and keep my updatd weekly."

* * *

**(Suna)**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto were standing by the gates of Suna. The last few weeks had been enjoyable for all of them.

Tsunade had met Chiyo, the elder woman whose poisons she would always cure during the Second War. Upon meeting her, she tried to attack Tsunade because she hated the Slug Princess. But they started talking and gave each other tips regarding medical stuff. They were now very good friends rather than enemies.

Jiraiya had spied on many women during his stay in Suna, some of it was worth it. But the beating Tsunade gave him after he spied on her was definitely not worth it. He was still amazed at the amount of money Naruto had won. The money would go to great use, covering all their costs and the eventual new clothes as well as Ninja tools. Tsunade had also extracted the rest of the poison from his body so he was no longer in danger of dying.

Shizune had helped out at the hospital during her stay, she was glad that she had managed to help so many people in Suna. The hospital considered her a legend now because of her skills.

Naruto was the happiest out of the four. He had made new friends. After he became friends with Gaara, he managed to get Gaara to talk with his siblings, something he had not done in years. And after that they became friends as well. And playing with Naruto was something that made a lot of the other kids in the village jealous because they saw how much fun they had so Naruto had helped Gaara make a lot of new friends.

"Will you come and visit, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I will, Gaara!" Naruto said and looked at Gaara's siblings, "See you, Kankuro, Temari! Good bye, Gaara's dad!"

Kuga's kid's sweatdropped while Kuga merely chuckled, "Good bye, Naruto-kun. I look forward to seeing you again in the coming years," Kuga was in a very good mood, the kid had managed to do something he had not been able to do for years. He had made their family whole again. Gaara had moved back into the Kazekage mansion. And Gaara's new cheerful attitude made fewer villagers look at him as if he was a monster. As far as Kuga was concerned, he owed Naruto for what Naruto had done.

"See you, Naruto!" Kankuro and Temari said.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune said good-bye to the others and they left Suna.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Naruto.

"We are going to… Takigakure and we will stay there for a couple of months, after that we will go back to Tanzaku-Gai and live there until you are 12 years old," Jiraiya replied, "I will have to leave every now and then though, my spy network… Tsunade and Shizune will be living with us as well though so that is taken care of."

Naruto just nodded.

* * *

**(One month later in Takigakure)**

"Wait up, Fu-chan!" A blonde boy shouted.

"Catch if me if you can, Naru-kun!" Fu shouted back.

Naruto chased Fu for an hour before he got exhausted, "Wait… up… Fu-chan… give… me… my… sword…"

Fu was exhausted as well, "Come… and… get… it…"

Fu finally gave up and stopped and gave Naruto his sword.

They went to Naruto's temporary house and Naruto left his sword there.

After that they went to a ramen bar and bought some ramen and of course they made that into a competition as well.

Naruto won like always, making everyone wonder where the hell the ramen went in his body seen as he wasn't fat.

"Want to prank someone?" Naruto asked Fu, who smirked and nodded her head.

**(One year later in Konoha)**

"Hokage-sama, I have finally managed to get into the secret clan meetings at night, they invited me," Itachi said while kneeling in front of Hiruzen.

"What did you find out?" Hiruzen asked.

"They have not informed me yet, but from how they speak of it I have deducted that it is something major. I believe that it is a coup d'etat, they may be planning to take over Konoha."

This was very serious information for Hiruzen, if the Uchiha were planning to take over Konoha he would have to take action, "Are your parents in on this?" He asked.

"My father is the leader but my mother does not know anything about it," Itachi replied.

"Good job, Itachi, you can take an ANBU mission now if you like," Hiruzen said to him.

"I am going to train my younger brother, I will take a mission later."

**(Tanzaku-Gai)**

"Okay Naruto, we are going to start your Ninja training now," Naruto started shaking with excitement, he had waited for this for a while.

"What are we going to learn?"

Jiraiya got into a stance and he smirked, "Taijutsu," He then rushed at Naruto and started aiming punches and kicks at him.

**(One year later, Naruto age: 8)**

"Today I am going to show you how to climb trees."

"But I already know how to climb trees," Naruto responded, looking at Jiraiya as if he was stupid.

"You are going to climb the tree without using your hand, channel chakra into your feet and run up the tree, use this Kunai to mark your progress."

* * *

**(Konoha)**

"It is confirmed, Hokage-sama, they are definitely planning to attack in a couple of weeks."

"I see… I take it they won't negotiate with me…" Itachi nodded.

"I have tried to make them change their minds without making them suspect me, but they aren't listening to me."

"This is very bad, we don't want a civil war on our hands, we need to deal with this,"

"Perhaps I can suggest something, Hokage-sama…" Said an unknown person.

"Danzo…" Even after two years, Hiruzen was still refusing to listen to Danzo, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to suggest how you should deal with the Uchiha clan," Hiruzen gestured for him to go on, he wasn't even going to question how Danzo found out about the Uchiha's, "We have Itachi here massacre the Uchiha Clan."

Hiruzen looked shocked at that statement, but he did not reply.

Instead Itachi walked towards Danzo and killer intent started leaking from him, "I will not massacre my clan," Itachi's eyes warped into a fully developed Sharingan.

Danzo backed away from Itachi, "Hiruzen, deal with this child, he is threatening a Shinobi of Konoha."

"No, Danzo, he is right. Leave, now," Danzo just left after that but Hiruzen knew that Danzo was planning something.

"Keep an eye out for Danzo," Hiruzen told Itachi, "And as for the clan, come back tomorrow and we will come up with a plan to deal with this without any bloodshed."

Itachi nodded and vanished from the room.

Hiruzen sighed, he was too old for this job. Only four more years and Tsunade would take the hat from him.

* * *

**(Next day, Konoha)**

Itachi was heading home after successfully finishing a S-ranked mission in less than two hours.

When he entered the Uchiha clan compound, he saw that all Shinobi members of the Uchiha clan had gathered and his father was standing on a podium in front of them.

"Too long, we have been oppressed!" Uchiha Fugaku yelled, "Ever since Tobirama Senju became the Hokage we have been slowly pushed into a corner! And now they blame us for the Kyuubi attack!"

Itachi sighed, he was scared that something like this would happen.

"Don't listen to him! Violence will not solve the issues!" Someone else shouted.

Itachi then turned around to see his best friend, Uchiha Shisui.

Suddenly people started whispering, Shisui was a S-class nin that was always out on missions, he was never in the Uchiha compound.

"Fugaku-sama, I implore you to re-think! Are you going to slaughter innocent people? Sandaime-sama has done all he can to mend the damages and restore the Uchiha to their former glory!" That statement confused most of the Uchiha's.

Then they realized what had happened, most of them backed away to where Itachi and Shisui were standing leaving only Fugaku and a handful of Uchiha's on his side.

"You lied to us!"

"You said the Hokage hated us!"

"Think closely about what you are doing, you worthless scums," Fugaku said in a low voice, "Are you really willing to betray the Uchiha Clan?"

"No tou-san, you are betraying the clan. The truth is that none of the villagers really blame us for the Kyubi attack. It is all genjutsu, you should know that Uchiha Fugaku is a master of Genjutsu, the greatest Genjutsu user the clan has seen since Uchiha Katsumi, Uchiha Madara's nephew," Itachi said. Uchiha clan members walked out from their houses after they heard all the commotion.

"Is he telling the truth, Fugaku-kun?" Said a woman.

Fugaku turned to see his son and wife standing there, this could not get any worse.

"Miko-chan…" His lie was quickly falling apart, the Uchiha's were turning turning on him.

He sighed and said, "Yes, it was all a lie. I have been planning to take over Konoha for years now. But don't you see? We are the strongest clan in Konoha! We deserve this!"

Mikoto went towards his husband and slapped him in his face, "How could you…?"

Fugaku was about to hit his wife but Itachi appeared in front of him and stopped his punch. Fugaku jumped backwards.

"Uchiha's! Join me and we will take over Konoha!" Fugaku shouted as he moved into a battle stance, "We will become the strongest clan once more!"

"YES!" A couple of Uchiha members went towards Fugaku.

The rest were angry and confused, their clan leader had lied to them.

Fugaku caught Shisui off-guard, managing to punch him in the face, which knocked him to the ground.

Itachi quickly approached Fugaku and engaged him in a taijutsu battle.

They were evenly matched throughout their taijutsu battle, they managed to block eachothers punches and kicks.

They both activated their Sharingan quickly went through the same hand seals.

"**Katon: ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

Both fireballs connected and nullified eachother.

Meanwhiles, the other Uchiha clan members attacked the ones who were with Fugaku.

It was a quickly battle because Fugaku's men were outnumbered. The members were killed quickly.

Itachi was having a tough time fighting his father though.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

The clone quickly jumped towards Fugaku and before Fugaku could land an attack the clone made a hand-seal.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha!**"

The clone exploded and Fugaku was sent flying, Fugaku quickly got up only to fall down again when Itachi quickly rushed over to him and kicked him in his stomach.

Itachi held out his kunai ready to stab his father but he stopped when the kunai was close to Fugaku's head.

Fugaku looked up at his son with a very sad expression, "Do it, my son. It is the only way. Just know that I am very proud of you and your brother. Tell your mother that I love her…"

Tears started to fall from Itachi's eyes, he had always believed that his father was heartless and did not care for anyone.

"But before you kill me, there is something you need to know…" Fugaku said, "I was not the one that came up with the idea to take over Konoha, it was someone else."

Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his father, "W-what? Who was it?" He asked.

"He was wearing an orange mask, he called himself…" Fugaku quietly said, he then stood up and drove himself into Itachi's kunai, tears were visible in his eyes, "Uchiha… Madara…"

At that moment, Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha clan died.

* * *

**(One year later at Tanzaku-gai, Naruto age: 9)**

"What's that, ero-kyoufu?"

"This, is a summoning contract," Jiraiya said while holding a huge scroll, "If you sign it, you will be able to summon toads. You need to sign your name here with your blood."

* * *

**(One year later, Naruto age: 10)**

"Who was the first Hokage, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Ummmm, Namikaze Tobirama?"

"Wrong," Shizune replied, "You got their names mixed up and none of them are the first Hokage, go and read the book again!"

* * *

**(One year later, Naruto age:11)**

"Focus chakra to your feet and try to walk on the water, gaki," Said Tsunade.

**(Four months later)**

"Good job, Naruto! You managed to successfully create a seal! And a very good one! I will use a Katon jutsu and you try to seal it!"

"**Katon: Endan!**"

A flame ball was sent towards Naruto.

"**Fuuin: Kai!**"

Naruto's seal was activated and it sealed the fireball in side of it.

"**Fuuin: Kai!**"

He used the seal again and a fireball that had the same exact size as the one Jiraiya fired came out of it and flew towards the trees.

"Great, you are now a competent Fuuinjutsu user."

* * *

**(Six months later, Naruto age: 12)**

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," A blonde boy replied, he was wearing black pants with a bandage on his right leg, black standard ninja sandals and a black t-shirt with an orange spiral in the middle, "Let's go back to Konoha, 'ttebayo!"

* * *

**There we go. The introduction is over. This chapter probably was very rushed. It's hard for me to write fighting scenes so I apologize if it seems a little half-assed.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **: Shadow Clone Technique

**Bunshin Daibakuha : **Clone Great explosion

**Sharingan : **Copy wheel eye

**Katon: Endan** : Fire Release: Flame Bullet

**Fuuin: Kai **: Seal: Activate


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Time for Naruto's long awaited return to Konoha as well as some other stuff!**

**Crispybaconlove:**

Yes, I've been looking forward to this the most. Thanks a lot for offering to help! I'll be sure to PM you in the future, I will be in need of a couple of OC's!

**Toshiro26:**

Yeah it was rushed, I'll admit to that. As for pairings, I'm definitely not doing NaruSaku. I abhor that pairing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**(On the road to Konoha)**

Four people were approaching Konoha.

The first person was a tall man with long, white hair, he had red lines that ran down his eyes and he was wearing a horned forehead protector that said "Oil". He also wore a green short shirt kimono and mesh armor beneath the kimono. He wore a red haori over his kimono and wooden sandals.

The woman next to him was a blonde and heir hair was tied into two short pigtails. She was wearing a green haori, a grey blouse underneath held closed by a broad dark bluish-grey sash, pants with the same color and sandals with high heels.

Behind them was a young woman with straight shoulder-length hair with bangs. She wore a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings it was held by a white sash. She whore black sandals with low heels.

Next to her was a young boy with blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He had what appeared to be actual whiskers on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a spiral on the middle of it, black ANBU pants and black open-toed sandals.

"I see the gates!" The blonde kid shouted.

"Be quiet, gaki," The white-haired man said.

The blonde kid pouted but remained quiet.

"It's been so long since we were here, Tsunade-sama," The black-haired woman said to her teacher and friend.

"Yeah, it's been too long…" Tsunade replied, looking at the village that had claimed the life of two people she had loved, "Can't wait for all the paperwork…"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Poor Tsunade-hime… I know the secret to defeating paperwork, I have kept it a secret from sensei and Minato for years."

"What!?" Tsunade couldn't believe what he was saying, this was something that would make his life much easier, "Tell me the secret now!"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I will not tell you the secret," Jiraiya then giggled pervertedly, "However I can tell you it, in exchange for some stuff…"

Tsunade smirked and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

**(Two minutes, Konoha gates)**

The four of them walked into Konoha, one of them was battered and bruised.

Konoha's eternal Chunin noticed these four people.

"Hey!" Something finally broke their boredom.

"State your names and your purpose here…" One of the guards said in a bored tone without looking at them.

The other one looked up and recognized two of them, "Hey! You're Jiraiya-sama and you," He pointed to Tsunade, "You're Tsunade-sama!"

"Yes, I am Jiraiya. And this is Tsunade," Jiraiya then pointed to Naruto and Shizune, "This is Shizune and that is Naruto."

"Wait…" One of the guards said, "Izumo, doesn't the name Naruto sound familiar?"

"Yeah… he was the kid that all of the villagers hated."

Izumo then looked at Jiraiya and the group and told them that they could enter Konoha.

* * *

They entered Konoha and walked towards the Hokage tower, during their walk a lot of people would look at them and whisper.

Naruto was surprised that no one glared at him, but he figured it was because no one recognized him. He recognized some people on the road, kids he had seen in the park.

"Oh Naruto, we will need to buy a house," Jiraiya said, "Sensei stopped paying for the house after we left the village."

"You can stay in the Senju compound, there's a lot of empty room there," Tsunade told them and then she glared at Jiraiya, "But Jiraiya, if I ever catch you trying to peak on me…"

Jiraiya paled, he didn't like being beat up by Tsunade.

They approached the Hokage tower and Naruto grew more nervous. He had not been in Konoha for a couple of years and he was used to not being glared at by other villages, he had made a lot of friends outside of Konoha.

They entered the tower and started heading towards the Hokage's office, on the way there Naruto noticed an old bandaged man that was staring at him and he could have sworn that the mans eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

Jiraiya knocked on the door to the Hokage office and there was a reply, "Enter."

He opened the door and they went into the office.

"Jiraiya!" was the Hokage's shocked response to Jiraiya and gang entering his office, "Tsunade!"

Hiruzen then calmed down then looked behind them and saw two more people, "Hello, Shizune-chan. How are you?"

"I am fine, Hokage-sama," Shizune replied and she bowed.

The Hokage got out of his seat and walked towards Naruto, "My, my, you have grown, Naruto-kun."

Naruto rushed forward and hugged his grandfather figure, "It's good to see you, jiji, I missed you…"

The others looked on with a smile.

Hiruzen returned to his seat and stared as his pile of paperwork and sighed,

"Sensei, can Naruto start at the academy tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ah, yes he can start tomorrow. Just take him to the academy tomorrow."

"I need to talk with Tsunade, can the rest of you wait outside for a couple of minutes?" Hiruzen asked them.

They exited the office to let Tsunade and Hiruzen talk.

* * *

They sat down on some couches outside of the office. A bandaged man saw them and approached them.

"Ah, Jiraiya, welcome back to Konoha," The man said, "And this must be Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure…"

"Danzo…" Jiraiya then stood up and walked towards Naruto, "You have five seconds to walk away before I rip your arms off and slap you with them."

"Five…"

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I'm going to leave," Danzo replied. He then walked away.

"That man… he is the worst kind of scum there is," Jiraiya grumbled.

Tsunade left the Hokage's office together with Hiruzen, they approached the gang.

"How about some lunch?" Hiruzen aske.d

"RAMEN!" Naruto instantly shouted, making everyone else sweatdrop.

They exited the Hokage tower and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto was practically skipping.

Naruto saw Ichiraku's Ramen and started running there.

He entered his favourite restaurant that he had not been in for years and was greeted by a young lady.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen, how may I take your order?" The young lady said, '_This boy looks familiar…_'

"Hey Ayame-neechan, have you forgotten me?" Naruto said with mock sadness.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered.

"Long time no see!"

Ayame ran around the counter and hugged the boy whom she considered a younger brother, "It's been so long! We got worried after not seeing you for weeks and went to the Hokage only to found out that you had left the village!"

Naruto returned the hug, "It's good to see you…"

"What's with all the commotion?" Teuchi asked as he walked out from the kitchen, he saw his daughter hugging a random blonde boy. Wait… blonde? "Naruto?"

"Yes, tou-san, it's Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto, my boy! How are you?" Teuchi asked.

"I'm great, old man Ichiraku!"

"God damn it, gaki, why did you start running?" Jiraiya muttered as he, Tsunade and Shizune entered the restaurant.

"It's good to see you, Jiraiya-sama," Teuchi said to Jiraiya.

"No need for the honorifics, Teuchi," Jiraiya replied, "Anyways, we'll all take a bowl of ramen each."

"I'll take pork ramen," Naruto said.

Jiraiya ordered pork ramen as well while Tsunade and Shizune ordered miso ramen.

They all ate their ramen, Naruto ordered five more bowls and then they exited the restaurant.

* * *

They all headed to the Senju compound, where they then unpacked their items. Naruto and Jiraiya headed to the training ground for some training while Tsunade and Shizune left to see if they could help out at the hospital.

Jiraiya had decided to spar with Naruto, not at his full power of course, but he wanted to see how strong Naruto was.

"Kid, go all out against me," Jiraiya told him the simple instructions for their spar, "I will not fight at full power, however, I will not make it easy for you."

Naruto and Jiraiya got into the same Taijutsu stance, they stared at eachother for the first three minutes before they started moving. Naruto made the first move. He rushed towards Jiraiya head-on, Jiraiya sighed before rushing towards Naruto himself.

Jiraiya aimed a punch at Naruto that Naruto managed to block, Naruto launched a punch of his own towards Jiraiya, which Jiraiya also managed to block. Jiraiya placed a kick right at Naruto's left side, which sent Naruto to his right.

Naruto quickly got up and went through hand-seals,

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**"

A small gust of wind formed, which flew towards Jiraiya, Jiraiya retaliated with a technique of his own.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**"

The fireball flew towards the gust of wind, which made the fire even bigger, the fire changed its direction and flew straight towards Naruto.

Naruto knew he couldn't get out of the way, so he took out a seal.

"**Fuuin: Kai!**"

He activated a seal, it absorbed the fireball, he then activated the seal again and it was sent back towards Jiraiya.

'_Damn kid, I need to learn how to make that seal, it is very effective,_'

"**Fuuin: Fuka Hoin!**"

The flames were sealed up. What Jiraiya didn't notice was how Naruto had anticipated his move and jumped straight towards the fire and once the fire cleared up Naruto was already flying towards Naruto with a kick.

The kick hit Jiraiya and Jiraiya was sent flying backwards. Jiraiya got up but staggered. He managed to regain his composure.

"That was a hard kick, have you been holding back all these hairs?"

"No, baachan taught me a weaker version of her super punches, it is for people like me that have abmysal Chakra control," Naruto replied while smirking.

"This fight is far from over!" Jiraiya shouted. He then went through hand-seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamahiro!**"

A huge green toad appeared, he was wielding two large swords.

"Two can play at that game!" Naruto shouted back, he went through the same hand-seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaken!**"

A giant magenta toad appeared, he had black markings on his face, arms and legs. He was wielding a sasumata and a sakazuki shield.

They both jumped on to their summoned toads and the toads attacked eachothers. The toads were evenly matched throughout their battle.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya realized that the fight was going nowhere and both of them told their toads that they could leave.

"Enough of this, I'm ending this fight now!" Naruto shouted.

He then made a one-handed hand-seal.

"**Fuuin: Kai**"

'_So he's going to get rid of his weight seals now, smart move, I should use weight seals as well._'

Naruto was suddenly a lot faster he nearly became a blur when he rushed towards Jiraiya, for a normal person he would be very hard to see. However, for Jiraiya, it was easy to see Naruto. This was speed, not Gai speed though. But for someone who isn't Gai, this was amazing.

They started exchanging punches and kicks as well with Jiraiya having the upper hand.

Jiraiya managed to punch Naruto in the face and he was sent backwards.

"Alright, this is enough," He said, he then smiled, "Very good fight, you are really smart!"

Naruto got up and smiled, "Thanks, ero-kyoufu! These weight seals really do help out!"

They then left to find Tsunade and Shizune and have some dinner before going back to the compound and calling it a day.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

"Hurry up, gaki! We need to get going soon!" Jiraiya shouted, he was waiting for Naruto in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, here I am!" Naruto said as he ran down the stairs.

"Let's go."

And after that, they left to the Academy.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto entered the academy and headed towards Naruto's classroom.

Jiraiya opened the door to the classroom and they walked in. They looked around and saw a bunch of kids there and a man standing in front of them, they must have walked in on a lecture.

"Sorry for being late, I'm just here to drop off my godson," Jiraiya said while laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

Most of the students recognized the man. He was the Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He had a godson?

"Anyways, good luck, gaki!" Jiraiya said as he headed towards the door, "I'll pick you up later."

He closed the door and everything went silent for a couple of minutes, everyone was trying to process the information.

"Okay… well," The teacher said and looked at Naruto, "I'm Umino Iruka, nice to meet you! How about you introduce yourself?"

Naruto nodded and then looked at the class, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage, DATTEBAYO!" He half-shouted.

Most of the people in the class sweat-dropped.

Iruka just smiled, "Okay Naruto-kun, take a seat there next to Sasuke-kun," He pointed towards a young boy with black hair.

Naruto nodded and walked towards his seat, Iruka resumed his lecture and it was over in an hour.

All the children exited the classroom and headed towards the park outside of the academy where everyone started chatting and playing. Naruto saw that the black-haired boy was alone while the rest was playing, so he decided to approach him.

He introduced himself, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy replied, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"So, why aren't you playing with them?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards the other children.

"I don't like playing games much, and besides, most of them assume that I am a stuck-up prick so they don't want to hang out with me, and I really hate fan-girls" Sasuke replied.

"Sounds like they're all a bunch of idiots," Naruto said, making Sasuke chuckle.

"I don't really mind it though, I only really care what my big brother think about me, he's the strongest person ever!" Sasuke said with a proud smile.

"Do you know any jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I know a couple of fire jutsus," He then looked sad, "But I still haven't unlocked my Sharingan… my brother unlocked his Sharingan when he was eight years old."

"You're an Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Sasuke then looked down, "I understand if you don't want to hang out with me, seen as I'm some kind of mister perfect…"

Naruto just ignored that and smiled cheerfully, "Cool! I've never been friends with someone from such a cool clan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto wanted to be friends with him, he then grinned.

"Say, Naruto, what do you do in your free time?" He asked with a smirk.

"I train," Was Naruto's simple reply.

"How about a spar then?" He asked.

"Sure, if you want to get your ass kicked."

They headed to the training ground and started fighting. They were completely evenly matched. They had agreed on not using any techniques in their fights.

Their fight brought a lot of attention to them, soon all of the academy students were watching their fights. Even the instructors came and they were shocked, this fight was magnificent.

People started cheering as they continued fighting.

A certain academy instructor noticed Naruto and was confused as to who he was. He then recognized the whiskers on Naruto's face.

'_Is that the demon child? Maybe I can use him for my plans, I hear he is very lonely._' The man thought and then grinned evilly.

* * *

**Huzzah, another rushed chapter. Hopefully the spar between Jiraiya and Naruto was good enough. Before you complain, Jiraiya was not even using 1/10 of his strength so of course they were evenly matched.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**This chapter will cover Naruto's very short time at the academy, the Genin exams and a different version of Mizuki's betrayal!**

**Guest:**

If I'm going to do a pairing, it's going to be something unique. I will not however do multiple pairings, I don't like stuff like that.

**Crispybaconlove:**

Aaaah Mizuki, that guy is such a bastaard.

For some reason my brain can comprehend ANY pairings except for NaruSaku.

I want one arc to consist of OC enemies, the leader is going to be a S-rank missing nin. I'm trying to think of a special ability that he will have, something they will eventually crack and use to defeat him. There will be a two or three friendly OC's that will come to Konoha for help. The leaders group will consist of four people, three males and one female. I'm thinking of using names from other Anime/Manga's as well as their abilities ***cough*** Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece or another Anime ***cough***. Some advice would help! :)

Thanks for offering to help, I really appreciate it!

**Killijimaru:**

I know he is, I just call him Tobi or the masked man because I don't want to spoil anything to the anime only watchers of the fanfiction.

And I agree that Ch. 7 was rushed, but in a way, all my chapters are. It's hard writing a lot, especially when I can't come up with more stuff.

**Dimensiontimetraveler:**

I'm going to go ahead and assume that you are referring to what Mizuki was thinking on the end of the last chapter. Mizuki thinks Naruto is lonely because of how Naruto was treated in the start of the fic, he believes Naruto was treated the same outside of the village. Yes, it is a very good thing that Jiraiya took him away instead of subjecting him to years of loneliness and glares.

Thanks for the review!

**Whovian212:**

Here is an update! :)

I feel that writing a nice Sasuke will be a challenge to me.

**ArachneManiac:**

Here's the next chapter. :D

**NandoXFiles:**

I have no clue.

**Alltariss:**

I'm not going to sit here and write up a long and detailed explanation as to why I did the stuff I did in my fic. I have read through your entire review and I agree with everything. They needed to happen this way however, for the sake of the plot. And me having the worst imagination ever, couldn't figure out anything better.

I would re-watch or reread the entire show, but unfortunately, I do not have the time to do such a thing. It's hard for me to even write a full chapter.

Thank you for the review, thanks for the advice, I will take it all into consideration for the next Fanfiction I make. As for this fic, even if people think of it as rushed or poorly written, I really want to finish it even if my grammar suddenly becomes really bad. It's just that I always have to finish the things I begin, it always makes me feel better.

Once again, thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

After Naruto and Sasuke's spar, a lot of their classmates ran up to them and started asking them how they are so strong. The fangirls even divided in two, a group went after Naruto and one after Sasuke. Sasuke's fangirl group was however more advanced than Naruto's.

Naruto's fangirl group only consisted of girls that were chasing after him without using anything they have learned in the Academy.

The ones that were after Sasuke knew every single move he'd made, their leaders seemed to have a lot of information on Sasuke courtesy of his brother whom happily gave out information about Sasuke to make Sasuke feel the same pain he felt when he attended to the academy.

Naruto and Sasuke thought of the oh-so brilliant idea to run away from the fan-girls together rather than splitting up and hiding. The result was them running down the streets of Konoha being chased by a flock of fan-girls.

A young man was watching them while chuckling, this was such an pleasing sight. The man was wearing a weasel ANBU mask, '_Foolish little brother, this is true Uchiha curse, there is no such thing as the Curse of Hatred. Our curse is our incredibly good looks…_'

* * *

**(Same day at night)**

The remaining members of the Uchiha clan head family were sitting at their dinner table eating their food, usually they would not even utter a single word but tonight was different.

Sasuke started the conversation, "A new kid started at the academy today, he seemed oddly familiar but I don't know why. Anyways, we became friends quickly and we sparred."

Itachi chuckled causing Sasuke and Mikoto to look at him, which made him stop chuckling, "Just a funny joke I heard today…"

Sasuke and Mikoto sweat dropped, Itachi was an ANBU and the ANBU consisted of people whom never showed any emotion but they decided to drop the subject.

"What's his name?" Mikoto asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's very strong, we sparred for half an hour at our full power. I still had my weights on, but I'm sure he had weights as well."

Mikoto's eyes widened when she heard the name, Uzumaki Naruto, the son of her deceased best friend. She and Uzumaki Kushina were in the same Genin team as well.

"You're friend, right?" She asked, Sasuke nodded, "You should invite him over here for dinner tomorrow, I knew his mother and we were good friends."

Sasuke just nodded and finished eating his dinner and then going to his room.

Itachi looked at his mother and said, "Uzumaki Naruto bears a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

Mikoto sighed and looked up at her son, "Yes, Naruto-kun is Minato-kun's son. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, you probably remember her since she was over here a lot when you were young and before she… passed away…"

Tears appeared in Mikoto's eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the subject, kaa-san," He said.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun, it's just that they did not deserve to die and Naruto sure as hell didn't deserve the treatment he got from the villagers. I should have done something, like adopting the boy," She wiped her eyes and then she smiled, "It's time to make up for my mistakes from the past."

* * *

**(Next morning at the ninja academy)**

Naruto entered the classroom and everyone stared at him like the previous days, he sighed and walked towards to where Sasuke was sitting and took a seat next to him.

People kept walking past Naruto and Sasuke and kept commenting on how awesome their spar was the previous day.

A boy sat down next to Naruto.

"Troublesome academy, troublesome life… I just want to lie down in the grass and watch clouds…" The boy muttered to himself.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said.

"Nara Shikamaru…" The boy replied.

Shikamaru then put his head on the desk and fell asleep.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and had yet another boring lecture, Naruto knew most of the stuff so it was pretty hard sitting through it all again but kept himself occupied by trying to think of new jutsus that he could create and take credit for in the future.

* * *

**(Lunch break)**

Naruto and Sasuke entered the lunchroom and saw that all tables were occupied except for the table where Shikamaru and someone else were sitting.

"Hey guys," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at them and said "hey" as well.

"Can we sit here?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru nodded.

The overweight boy introduced himself, "I'm Akimichi Chouji."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied, "Do you guys want to do something later today, like spar, prank or something?"

Chouji was a kind boy and he agreed. Sasuke also agree and Shikamaru had no choice but to agree due to peer pressure as he called it.

"Peer pressure… troublesome… fine, I'll come."

They all spent the rest of their lunch break talking, Sasuke included, and they left the lunchroom as friends.

Naruto learned the Chouji really like food, he was a very kind boy but he did not like comments about his weight.

He also learned that Shikamaru found almost troublesome, but he liked lying in the grass watching clouds and Shogi, he made a mental note to ask Jiraiya was Shogi was later.

Sasuke had always kept to himself and he was amazed at how easy it was to talk with other people. Shikamaru told him that all the boys didn't want to talk with him because they thought he kept to himself because he thought that he was better than everyone else. Sasuke explained how it was due to the issues at home.

Once the school day was over, they all headed home.

Sasuke remembered what his mother had said last night and ran after Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" He shouted, while running after him.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto asked?

"Would you like to come over for dinner at my house later, today?"

Naruto was not sure what to say, this was the first time someone had invited him for dinner. He knew saying no would be impolite so he said yes and Sasuke went back to his house.

Naruto had told Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke to meet him at the park one hour after the school day was over.

Naruto went home and entered his godfather's room, he looked through the cabinet in his room and found the thing he was looking for, he grinned evilly when he found it.

* * *

**(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke entered his home and walked to the back yard, where he suspected that his mother would be to inform her of the news.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" His mother replied, she was watering the plants in their backyard.

"Naruto agreed to come over for dinner tonight!" Sasuke said.

"That's great!"

* * *

**(One hour later)**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji met up at the park after an hour, Naruto had an evil grin on his face that creeped the others out.

"So what are we going to do?" Chouji asked, Naruto's grin grew wider.

"Troublesome… we should just lie down and watch clouds…" Shikamaru said.

"Now, now, Shika, that wouldn't be any fun," Naruto said.

"I don't like that smile…" Sasuke muttered to Shikamaru and Chouji who nodded.

"Guys take these," Naruto held out wireless radios, "Place them in your ear."

They did as he said, Naruto then walked away from the group and spoke into the microphone of the radio, "Can you hear me?"

Chouji replied through the radio, "Yes, we hear you."

Naruto walked back towards then and said, "Good, now here's the plan…"

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Don't worry, I did pranks a lot outside of Konoha, I remember once in Takigakure we actually managed to recolor the Takikage's office... "

"You managed to recolor a Kage's office!?"

"Yeah, it was quite easy, anyways let's continue with the plan."

"How the hell are we supposed to be able to infiltrate the ANBU tower, a tower filled with people who specialize in infiltrating? And THEN manage to write "Baka" on their masks?"

"My perverted godfather told me about when the ANBU's usually take their breaks, they take off their masks and sit in the lounge, that is when we will enter the tower. After that we have approximately twenty minutes to enter the room where their masks are, they usually know where their masks are and put them on without checking them."

"Did your godfather tell you all of this? Why would he tell you this kind of information?"

"He actually encourages my pranking, says it'll improve my stealth."

"Troublesome blonde…"

* * *

**(One hour later)**

They had successfully managed to get in and out of the ANBU tower without being caught, Naruto was still laughing.

They saw when the ANBU's exited the towers and how all of their foreheads said "baka".

Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were laughing as well, it was actually a fun prank.

* * *

**(Nighttime at the Uchiha Compound)**

Knock knock.

Sasuke ran downstairs from his room to open the door and smiled when he saw who it was, he did already know who it was though.

He told the guest to enter and they walked towards the living room, where Sasuke's mother and brother were currently sitting.

"Ah, hello, you must be Naruto-kun," Mikoto said with a smile.

Itachi walked towards Naruto and introduced himself and then shook his hand.

It was a long dinner, they discussed a lot of things. Naruto had told them about his trip with Jiraiya, how he had gone to Suna and other villages.

After they had finished eating, they sat in the living room where they would continue talking.

* * *

**(5 days later)**

Today was the day.

Naruto had just woken up. He was very nervous.

Today he would take the Genin exams to determine whether he would become a ninja or not. He was confident of his abilities, but the villagers did hate him, so they would maybe try to sabotage the exams for him.

He put on his clothes, the usual attire and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

After eating breakfast, he went towards the front door.

"Good luck, gaki, but I'm sure you will pass!" Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled nervously, said thanks and headed to the academy.

* * *

**(Ninja academy)**

Naruto entered the classroom and went towards his usual seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke appeared to be calm, he seemed to be sure of himself. That calmed Naruto down a little, because they had sparred a lot the last few days and they were basically equals but Naruto was a bit faster than him.

People would always come and watch their spars for some reason, some people would even tell them that their spars were legendary.

"You seem to be nervous, Naruto," Said Sasuke, while smirking, "Afraid that you will fail the exams?

"You wish, teme," Naruto replied.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

It quickly turned into a shouting battle, fortunately, Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom. Naruto and Sasuke went quiet.

"Hello, class!" Iruka said, "Today you will all take the Genin exams. It has been four long years and now you will see if you got what it takes to become a Genin from Konoha!"

"We will first start with the written exams before moving on to the practical parts!"

Mizuki and Iruka went around and gave papers and pencils to everyone in the room.

Naruto looked at all the questions of the test, he knew most of the answers but there were some questions that he didn't know the answers for.

After they had finished the written exams, they were given an hour off so Iruka and Mizuki could read all of their exams and grade them.

They entered the academy room again to find out that all of them had passed the first part, they were now going outside for the taijutsu test.

The taijutsu part was easy enough, Naruto had managed to punch Mizuki on his face, he didn't mean to actually punch him but Mizuki was coming at him very aggressively.

The kunai and shuriken throwing part was easy as well, Naruto didn't have the best aim but it was sufficient.

Finally they were back at the classroom for the last part of the exams. They would have to perform the essential three techniques.

Naruto knew he was able to perform Kawirami and Henge, but he could not perform the Bunshin jutsu for the life of him. Jiraiya had told him that there was people that graduated without being able to even use any chakra, but this was a lot of years ago.

Naruto watched as Sasuke successfully used all the techniques, it was his turn after Sasuke.

Sasuke took a forehead protector from the table next to Iruka and walked out of the classroom smirking, Naruto was up.

Naruto walked up to Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay Naruto, please perform the Henge no Jutsu. Turn into me," Iruka said.

"**Henge no Jutsu!**"

Naruto vanished in smoke that disappeared quickly, and there was an exact replica of Iruka standing there instead.

Iruka inspected the transformation and could not find any flaws, "Good job!"

"I am now going to throw this shuriken at you, perform the Kawirami no Jutsu to dodge the shuriken."

Iruka threw a shuriken at Naruto, fully ready to intercept it with another shuriken if Naruto didn't manage to use the technique.

The shuriken hit Naruto, making some people gasp. But they checked again and instead of seeing an injured Naruto, they saw a chair there.

"Excellent!" Iruka said, "Now create three bunshins."

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

A large smoke engulfed Naruto, as the smoke cleared away, you could see Naruto standing.

However, behind Naruto, was a single clone. Said clone was very pale and was lying on the floor.

Naruto looked at Iruka and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Iruka said, "But you fail…"

"Come on Iruka, he did create a clone…" Mizuki said to Iruka.

"No, Mizuki, I can't allow him to pass."

Naruto's face fell… he quietly walked out of the classroom and left through the backdoor of the academy to avoid his friends.

He then headed to the Hokage monument and sat on the Fourth Hokage's head.

"Don't blame Iruka for not passing you…" A voice said behind him, "It's just that he really cares for his students and he doesn't want to expose them to any danger if they're not ready."

Naruto turned around and saw Mizuki, "But it's just the clone technique, what harm could happen if I don't know that technique."

"The bunshin technique is very useful, I've seen how useful it can be many times, first-hand," Mizuki then grinned, "Anyways, I'm here to tell you about the second exam."

"The second… exam?"

"It's the second try for those who fail the first time, we usually only give it to people who were really close to passing."

"What do I do?"

"There is a scroll in the Hokage's office, if manage to steal it and bring it to an abandoned house in the west forest, you will pass. This is a test for your stealth, I'm sure you will pass!"

Naruto stared at Mizuki for a couple of seconds, he then grinned, "Sign me up!"

"We will be at the house 8 P.M. so make sure to get there before then."

Naruto nodded and left to train.

Mizuki smirked, '_That he actually fell for that, he must actually be stupid… Soon, Orochimaru-sama, I will bring the scroll to you._'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I will skip the Mizuki incident and write a flashback or have Naruto tell him what happened. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Quick conclusion of the Mizuki incident, meeting Konohamaru and then the teams assignment and the first meeting with their teacher.**

**ArachneManiac:**

Errr… are you referring to when Mizuki called Naruto an idiot? :P

**Crispybaconlove:**

I was thinking of just having Jiraiya give him the technique but decided against it because I wanted Naruto to learn them on his own. I'll PM you regarding the OC's. Thanks a lot for the help!

**Shodaimeuzukage17:**

Type your response to the review here…

**Metsfan101:**

Thanks for the review!

**Guest:**

I'm not sure what to say… you're basically hating on every single fic on the website.

**Guest:**

I'm not sure about pairings…

**Mmat:**

Why did they fail him in canon even though they knew he had a lot of chakra? :P

* * *

**(Hokage tower)**

Naruto and Iruka were heading into the Hokage tower, the latter being injured. It had been a long night, but both of them entered the tower with smiles or their faces.

They entered the Hokage's office and saw Hiruzen sititng by his desk, smiling, "Ah, Naruto-kun, Iruka-kun, I've been expecting you," He said as he put away the crystal ball in his drawers.

"I take it you already know what happened?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I know what happened," Hiruzen said, "You will both be paid for a B-rank mission, good job."

"Iruka, you're dismissed, you should go to the hospital for some treatment," Iruka nodded and left the office leaving Naruto and Hiruzen there alone.

"I know that you know about the Kyuubi, Naruto," Naruto was quiet and nodded, "I just want to say, I'm so sorry for keeping it from you, it's a huge burden

"It's okay, jiji…" Naruto replied, "It's just something I've been wondering all these years, why me?"

"You were born on the same day the Kyuubi attacked, your chakra coils had not been developed yet meaning you were the only one who could contain the Kyuubi."

"Anyways, you should probably go and sleep now, it has been a long night."

Naruto got out of his seat and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto," Naruto turned and saw that the Hokage was smiling, "Congratulations on becoming a Genin."

Naruto grinned, "I'm going to take that hat from you soon, dattebayo!"

The Sandaime Hokage just chuckled and watched as Naruto left the office, '_I can't wait for that day, Naruto-kun._'

* * *

**(Next day)**

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face.

He headed to his closet, took out his usual clothes and his forehead protector.

He then went downstairs, went to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. Jiraiya was out from Konoha on a mission, so he only made breakfast for himself. Tsunade was busy with the Hokage stuff, she was going to take the seat soon.

After eating breakfast, he went to the training grounds in the Senju compound to get some training.

Jiraiya had showed him a new technique that he was practicing on, and he had found a couple of techniques on the scroll of seals. He managed to copy a couple of water techniques and he had learned Kage Bunshin last night.

The water techniques he had copied were the techniques that the second Hokage used, and he knew that the Nidaime could use water techniques without any source. It would be a great thing if he learned how to use them, but his affinity was Wind. Jiraiya had told him that there were people who had multiple affinities, Naruto really hoped that he was one of them.

He jogged around the training ground for a couple of minutes and then he started stretching. After that he started training is taijutsu style, it was called the Gama style, Jiraiya had invented it.

He did his katas for a couple of minutes, he had still not mastered the style.

After finishing with his training, he went back into the house, got a shower and then headed towards the Hokage tower. He was going to take a picture for his Ninja Registration Form.

After taking the photo, he headed to the Hokage office to visit the old man.

He spent a couple of minutes talking with the Hokage before heading towards the door.

When he opened a door, someone rushed it and shouted, "I am going to defeat you and take your hat today, jiji!"

It was a young boy. The boy then noticed Naruto and pointed at him, "You! Who are you?"

"It's impolite to point at people, kid," Said Naruto to the boy, "Anyways, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the Hokage before you."

"No way, I will defeat Jiji right now and take his hat!"

Naruto looked at the Hokage, "Who is this kid?"

"This is my grandson, Konohamaru," The Hokage replied.

"This kid is your grandson? He's an idiot…"

"Hey!"

"Honorable grandson, are you here?" A man said as he entered the office, he noticed the young boy, "Ah there you are, come with me!"

'_The kyuubi brat, when did he come back to Konoha?_' The man thought as he noticed Naruto, "I will teach you the shortcuts necessary to become Hokage."

"There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage," Naruto said, looking at the man with black glasses, "You can only become Hokage through hard-work, stop fooling the kid."

"Why you brat…"

"Ebisu!" The Hokage said in a loud voice, "Take the rest of the day off."

Ebisu gritted his teeth, but decided to leave. He glared at Naruto before leaving.

"Anyways, I'm going to buy some lunch, see ya later," Naruto then left the office with Konohamaru staring at him.

'_He didn't call me honorable grandson…_'

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha heading towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Alright kid, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto turned around, "That's a horrible disguise."

"Why didn't you call me honorable grandson, like everyone else?" The boy asked.

"Why should I call you honorable grandson? Just because you're the grandson of the Third Hokage doesn't mean I should bow down before you and treat you as royalty."

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, expecting him to get angry because he wasn't being treated as royalty.

"You saw through my disguise! Be my boss!"

"…" Naruto was unsure what to say, this kid wanted him to be his boss?

"Now teach me something!"

'_This brat…_' Naruto then sighed, "Fine I'll teach you something, but first lunch, my treat."

"Where are we going to eat, boss?"

"Don't call me that, you brat," Naruto said, "We're going to Ichiraku Ramen."

* * *

After eating lunch and Konohamaru asking Naruto about stuff, they left to a hidden section in the forest where Naruto usually trained after his return to Konoha.

"Alright, kid, I'll teach you the Henge no jutsu," Naruto said since all of his other techniques were high level and not meant for a kid like this.

Konohamaru nodded, Ebisu had explained the technique for him but not shown him how to perform it.

"I take it that guy with the sunglasses has shown you how to channel your chakra?" Naruto asked him.

Konohamaru nodded once more and Naruto continued, "These are the hand seals for the technique, memorize them."

Naruto slowly showed him all the hand seals to give Konohamaru some time to memorize them. After he finished showing the hand seals he asked Konohamaru if he remembered them.

Konohamaru nodded, Naruto quickly performed the technique and transformed into Konohamaru.

Naruto then spoke in Konohamaru's voice, "Try the technique now, you probably won't be able to make a perfect transformation on your first try."

"**Henge no Jutsu!**"

Konohamaru transformed into Naruto, but it wasn't exactly Naruto. You could still see some features from Konohamaru in his face.

"Good job! Not bad for your first try! Now you just have to practice the technique and you'll have it down in no time," Konohamaru released the Henge and grinned.

"Thanks for teaching me the jutsu, boss!"

"Any time, kid."

"Honorable grandson!"

Naruto and Konohamaru turned around only to see Ebisu standing there and he was not looking very happy.

"Come with me, you should not be so far away from the village."

Konohamaru first looked upset and walked towards Ebisu, but then grinned an evil grin.

"**Sexy no Jutsu!**"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, '_How does he know that technique? I never taught him that technique!_'

Konohamaru transformed into a completely naked woman with very large breast.

Ebisu blinked a couple of times, before his face turned completely red and blood started to come out of his nose. He then regained his composure, wiped the blood away, "As if such a low level would work on me!"

"Come with me! It is bad for you to be seen in such company!" He started dragging Konohamaru but Konohamaru resisted.

"**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**"

'_The technique he used to defeat Mizuki! Is he hoping to use it to defeat me?_' Ebisu released Konohamaru and smirked, "You think that technique is going to work against me? I hate to break it to you, but I'm not Mizuki, I'm an elite shinobi."

"The thing is, after spending years with my godfather, I can spot perverts miles away."

"Wha-"

"**Harem no Jutsu!**"

Ebisu was sent flying back to the village due to his major nosebleed.

"You are awesome, boss!" Konohamaru shouted while looking extremely happy, after this his facial expression changed, "From now on, we are rivals!"

Naruto smiled, "Just know that I will get the Hokage hat before you."

"Nuh-uh. I will totally become the Hokage first!"

* * *

**(Next day at the academy)**

Naruto was half-asleep while Iruka was announcing the teams, he was currently saying who the members of team 3 were.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto-"

Naruto looked up, his name was announced.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

Naruto grinned, he was happy to be in the same team as his friend.

"Haruno Sakura-"

A girl stood up from her seat and started cheering, very loudly. Another girl just moaned.

Iruka continued speaking after the girl finished cheering, "You sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

**Yep, half-assed, rushed, forced. All of that in one chapter, I had to force myself to write this chapter, I just wanted to release something for you people.**

**By the way, if you're going to review and question EVERY single thing I do, please just don't review. I write it the way it is, because that's the way I want it. While I appreciate reviews, criticism or not, I don't like being questioned for everything I do. If that makes me a douche, then I'm a douche.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Sarutobi Asuma will be your sensei. "

After Iruka was finished, Jonin's began to enter the classroom and pick up their students, the only people who were still there was Team 7.

"Where is the Kakashi guy?" Naruto groaned as they were waiting for their sensei.

Sasuke agreed but didn't say a word and Sakura was staring at Sasuke.

Naruto took this chance to try and become friends with Sakura, he hadn't talked with her at all since returning to Konoha.

Naruto went towards Sakura and held out his hand, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura was broken out of her daydreams after Naruto spoke to her, "Um… I already know your name."

"I know, but I was taught that it was always polite to introduce myself to people that I don't know."

Sakura nodded and then smiled, "Okay then. I'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you as well."

Naruto knew that she was the biggest fangirl ever, but this was another side of her. It appears that she is actually a very nice person when she's not staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still silent, not saying a word.

Naruto then grinned, Sasuke and Sakura noticed the grin and they did definitely not like the look of it.

"Let's teach our sensei a lesson," Was all Naruto said before he started scanning the room for some objects.

"Naruto, I don't think we sh-"

"Punctuality is an important thing if you are a ninja, this guy needs to be taught a lesson."

Sasuke agreed with Naruto but he didn't say a word, he remained seated while Naruto was setting up some kind of a prank and Sakura was trying to talk him out of it.

"There," Naruto was finished setting up the prank, "This should teach him a lesson."

They waited for another hour, Sasuke actually fell asleep, Naruto was banging his head on the desk and Sakura was just looking out of the window.

Another hour had passed, Naruto was also asleep now and Sakura had started banging her head against the desk 20 minutes ago.

Sakura heard footsteps outside of the room, "Wake up! He's here!"

Sasuke and Naruto slowly lifted their heads of their desks and heard the footsteps as well and then they saw the door opening.

The man entered the room after he completely open the door, then a chalkboard eraser fell on his head.

He had a bored expression on the face.

"Hmm… my first impression: I don't like you guys," He said before turning around, "Meet me in the roof in five minutes."

The man then vanished.

* * *

Team 7 reached the roof of the academy and saw their teacher there.

The teacher was a tall man, he had gravity-defying silver hair, his forehead protector covered on of his eyes and he had a mask that covered his mouth and nose. He wore the standard Konoha Jonin outfit, a black sweater with red whirlpool by the shoulders, a Jonin flak jacket over the sweater, black pants and standard black shinobi sandals.

He told the Genin to sit down.

"Introduce yourselves, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked, Sasuke and Sakura agreed with in agreement.

"Fine," The teacher said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future? Hmm… And I have lots of hobbies."

'_All we learned was his name…_'

"Now it's your turn!" Kakashi said, he then pointed at Sakura, "You go first, pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed, my hobby is…" She looks at Sasuke again and blushes once more, "My dream for the future is to become a very strong Kunoichi."

"What about your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-pig!"

'_Great… a fan-girl. But she did have a good goal, maybe there's hope for her,_' Kakashi then pointed at Sasuke, "Your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like my friends, my family and Shisui-nii, I dislike fan-girls. I like training and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become the clan leader of the Uchiha clan."

'_Is this actually an Uchiha? I'm having a hard time believing that this is an Uchiha, I like this kid._'

"Your turn, blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like my friends, my godfather, baachan, neechan, fuuinjutsu and ramen! I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and people that can't see other people for what they actually are. My hobbies are… hanging out with my friends, training and pranking. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage by surpassing all the previous Hokage's and having all the the villagers acknowledge me!"

'_Would you be proud of your son if you saw him now, Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan? I'm sure you would._'

"Okay, now that we all know eachother, it's time to move on to business. You may have passed the exams, but you are far from becoming a Genin. Come to Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 7 AM. I advise you to not eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up."

"Wait, what do you mean that we are far from becoming Genin?" Naruto asked.

"Only three teams will pass, you have to complete the test tomorrow if you want to pass," Kakashi told them, all three of them were ready to question Kakashi but they decided against it since he was the Jonin.

"See you tomorrow," Kakashi eye-smiled and vanished.

"Damn, I've gotta learn that technique," Naruto said, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

* * *

The Genin's of Team 7 were at Training Ground 7 at 7 AM. None of them had eaten any breakfast, they all took Kakashi's advice.

"Is he going to be late again…?"

"Looks like it," Sasuke said, "I'm going to sleep until he comes."

For the next two hours, Sasuke slept, Sakura was walking around and Naruto was exercising. Kakashi finally decided to arrive to the Training Ground.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, waking up Sasuke in the progress.

"Ah well, you see, I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi replied while eye-smiling.

"LIAR!"

"Anyways, we should hurry up, you only have until noon to complete this test."

"What is the test, sensei?"

Kakashi took out a storage seal from his pocket and unsealed two bento boxes, "You have three hours to take these bells from me, the one that doesn't get a bell will not get any food. Oh and that person will also be sent back to the academy."

"Come at me with all you've got, do not hold back."

"But sensei, you'll be in danger!"

Kakashi frowned, "I'm a Jonin, don't underestimate me."

"Get ready… Begin!" Right after Kakashi said that, all of the genin jumped away in separate directions and hid from their sensei.

Sasuke was hiding in a bush close to Kakashi while he thought about what Kakashi had said, '_There has never been a three person Genin team in Konoha, I have read all about the Genin teams, there's something more to the test. I should find Naruto and Sakura so we can decide what to do._'

Sasuke quickly spotted Sakura's hiding spot. He sighed, he didn't really want to interact with the fan-girl but he had no other choice…

Naruto thought about how there were only two bells, his initial thought was that he and Sasuke should help eachother get those bells. He quickly decided against that idea though, he had another idea.

He spotted Sakura close to him, Kakashi had not made his move yet, it appeared that he was waiting for something.

Sasuke managed to get to Sakura's hiding spot by crawling through the bushes, "Psst... Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he got behind her.

Sakura jumped but managed to control herself and turned around to see Sasuke behind her, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, it's me," Sasuke replied, "Listen, there's something more to this test, I can feel it. Let's go find Naruto."

"Why do we need him? Both of us can go and get a bell from Kakashi-sensei and pass!" Sakura did feel guilty about saying that, but she really wanted to be with her Sasuke-kun!

"Oh really, now?" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to their left and saw Naruto standing there.

"N-Naruto!"

Sasuke glared and Sakura, "Listen! Have you ever read about a Genin team in Konoha that consisted of three members?" Sakura thought about it for a minute, "Didn't think so, we should work together and get the bells, once we have them we can decide what to do."

Sakura and Naruto nodded, they then worked out a plan that would allow them to get the bells from Kakashi.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the Training Ground, waiting for one of his students to attack him. He figured it'd be Naruto first, the boy seemed to be knuckleheaded.

'_Looks like I was right,_' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto come out from the forest, completely alone.

"Where are you teammates?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Ten solid copies of Naruto appeared afterwards.

'_Ah, the technique he learned from the Mizuki incident…_' Kakashi then wondered what Jiraiya had taught him.

Naruto sent his clones towards Kakashi, they all engaged him in battle. Kakashi managed to take out the clones one by one.

While Kakashi was fighting the clones, Sasuke jumped out of the forest. He gave Naruto a quick nod and they both went through hand-seals.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke had arrived and realized that they had planend something, but he was being attacked by the clones. He decided to take out the clones first.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**"

A huge fireball was sent towards Kakashi.

Naruto jumped behind Sasuke's fireball.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!**"

Naruto created pure wind, which flew towards Sasuke's fireball, the fireball became much larger, Kakashi was almost unable to escape the giant fireball.

Once Kakashi had escaped the fireball, Sakura jumped out of the forest and managed to land a very hard punch on Kakashi.

Kakashi become dizzy for a few seconds. Once he regained his composure, he saw his three students standing in front of him. Sakura was holding the two bells, but he then realized something. The test was not over yet.

"Congratulations, you managed to get the bell from me. However, one of you still has to go back to the academy."

Sakura threw a bell to Naruto and one to Sakura, "They made up the plan, I think they should pass…"

Naruto shook his head and threw his bell towards Sakura, "No. I shouldn't even be here, it was all luck that I passed the exams."

Sasuke threw his bell towards Naruto, "Just take my bell, I'll graduate easily next year…"

"If you're not staying as a Genin, then I'm not staying either," Naruto stated and threw his bell on the ground.

"I'll go back to the academy as well then," Sakura threw her bell on the ground.

"Very well…" Kakashi stared at them before eye-smiling, "You all pass!"

"But sensei! None of us accepted the bells, so why do we pass?"

"Sasuke, how about you explain it to her," Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke.

"We were supposed to see underneath the underneath, the actual test was our teamwork. If we all attacked him separately, we would never have made it as Genin. Konoha relies on teamwork," Sasuke explained.

"Correct, Sasuke," Kakashi then looked very serious, "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. _However_, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

* * *

**The part where they all threw the bells around was very cheesy and VERY unlikely, I know that. I hope that the short fight was interesting enough though.**

**I'm going to delete the part where the villagers attacked Naruto at chapter 1 because it would be too farfetched if something like that happened and then they all started supporting Naruto.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**NATSUxERZA 123456:**

Thanks for the advice! Truly appreciate it!

**Guest:**

I'm not making it Yaoi, nothing against homoseuxals… it's just that I don't like Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

After seeing his student pass his test, he took them to get some lunch.

All three of them were amazing, each one of them had the potential to become so great when they became older.

Sasuke could follow the footsteps of his brother or Uchiha Shisui, both of them were S-rank Jonin's in Konoha.

Naruto could follow his fathers, mothers or godfathers footsteps. He had so much chakra, of course his control would never be perfect but he could be a ninjutsu type Shinobi.

Sakura was practically another Tsunade in-making, her punch was extremely hard. He vowed to never get on her bad side.

He'd do his best to guide these young Genin, but in the end it was up to them. Naruto and Sasuke's jutsu collaboration was amazing, he wouldn't have thought of it himself if he ever was in a battle.

He watched as they ate their food and discussed various items, Sasuke and Naruto appeared to be friends already, which was a good thing.

Sakura was being friendly towards Naruto, he initially thought that Sakura would just ignore Naruto and go after Sasuke all the time, but that was not the case.

All in all, he was extremely proud. His new team did remind him a lot about his Genin days when he was with Obito and Rin, they all had the same personalities. Sasuke was not stuck-up like he was in his younger days though.

"Alright team, you can take the rest of the day off, meet me at the same Training Ground at the same time tomorrow, we will start our training and start taking missions," His team looked up at him and he saw determination in all of their eyes.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" All three of them said.

Kakashi left them to go and report to the Hokage that his team passed, he was fairly certain that the Hokage already knew though… the Hokage seemed to know everything.

* * *

Kakashi arrived to the Hokage's office to see some of his fellow Jonin there, they were waiting for him it appeared. They were also glaring at him, which he ignored like always.

"Eh… sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my road and I had to take the long way…" He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay…" Hiruzen sighed, Kakashi's excused were getting extremely old, "I will call out your team numbers and you will tell me if they failed or not."

"Team 1?"

"Failed horribly."

….

"Team 6?"

"Failed."

"Team 7?"

"Passed."

All of the other Jonin's stared at Kakashi, Kakashi had never passed a Genin team. His Genin had to be extremely talented to pass his test.

"Yosh! My eternal rival finally has a team!"

"Gai… How did you get in here?"

"I used my powers of youth to sneak in and see which teams passed!"

Hiruzen sighed but allowed Gai to stay in the office and listen.

"Team 8?"

"Passed."

"Team 10?"

"Passed."

"Very well, you are all excused!"

* * *

Naruto was on his way home after the lunch, he was extremely happy. He was a Genin now, one step closer to becoming Hokage. And Jiraiya had promised him something for when he became Genin, it was time to collect.

He entered his house, he headed towards the living room and saw that Jiraiya was sitting there along with Tsunade.

"Hey baachan! Long time no see, when are you going to become Hokage?"

"Don't call me that, you brat!" Tsunade scowled, but she then smirked, "I am going to become Hokage soon, make sure not to miss my speech or I will make you regret it…"

"Don't worry baachan, I wouldn't miss it, I need to know how these speeches go for when I become Hokage!"

Tsunade just chuckled, he was just like Dan and Nawaki…

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya, "Hey Ero-kyoufu, I passed Kakashi sensei's test, now where's my katana?"

"So you passed Kakashi's test? That is very impressive, how did you manage to pass?"

Naruto explained how Sasuke figured out that there had never been any two-person Genin teams in Konoha and how they attacked Kakashi.

Naruto finished telling them about the test, "And then he that those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash."

'_So Kakashi is still on about that… huh? How long has it been since that Uchiha teammate of his died?_' Jiraiya thought as he was listening to Naruto.

"Go get me my katana!"

"I will go and get it now, but remember that the katana is no toy. You have had some training using it, but you still need more training to be able to use it effectively."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

"Oh you won't let me down? Just like how you didn't let me down when you shouted "pervert" at the hot springs…" Jiraiya muttered as he stood up to go and get Naruto's sword.

* * *

The members of Team 7 waited two hours for their sensei the following day.

Naruto was training with his katana, trying to be able to use it more effectively. He channeled Wind Chakra into his sword and the katana got a whitish glow. The chakra conductive steel was truly amazing.

Sasuke was doing his taijutsu katas, he was using the Uchiha Style. It was a very unique style that they had created after copying several other fighting styles over the years.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

Kakashi arrived to the training ground and saw what was going on, he was impressed that Naruto was able to use a sword, he wanted to help Sasuke with his fighting style and he needed to make Sakura realize that she should stop being a fangirl…

"Yo," He said when he arrived in the scene.

He was greeted by his students who were screaming at him for being late, so he made up an excuse like always and no one bought the excuse.

"Today we are going to train," Kakashi said as he walked over to them, "You will all go home exhausted today."

"I can take anything you throw at me sensei!" Naruto stated, looking up at his sensei with fire in his eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that," Kakashi then smiled, "Run twenty laps around the training ground!"

His students stared at him but they did not say a word because they knew that it would only get worse for them, the started running around the training ground.

After running twenty laps, they were all extremely exhausted. It took all of their power to run around the training ground twenty times.

"That… was… completely… exhausting…" Naruto said while panting, the others nodded.

"The training is not over yet, I will give you five minutes to rest before we start the next exercise."

The Genin groaned but they lied down on the floor to get some rest.

After resting for five minutes Kakashi told them what to do next, "Do fifty push-ups and then fifty sit-ups, now. No breaks until you've done fifty of both."

"Kakashi-sensei is a devil…" Naruto muttered to his teammates who chuckled and nodded.

"Naruto, you will do sixty push-ups and sit-ups. Courtesy of devil-sensei," Kakashi eye-smiled.

Naruto groaned, but started doing the push-ups.

Kakashi looked at his students as they did their push-ups and sit-ups, he was surprised that Sakura was able to keep up. Looks like she actually had some potential as a Shinobi, this was great news for him.

Initially he thought that the team would be a pain in the ass, but for each day that passed, he students kept amazing him. Looks like this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The Genin finished their push-ups and sit-ups, "Good job, team. Rest for another five minutes and we'll move into the next training."

After five minutes, Kakashi created two shadow clones.

"Naruto, come with me," The original clone said, "Sasuke and Sakura go with one of these clones."

* * *

**(Naruto and Kakashi)**

"So, Naruto, how long have you been training to use a katana?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he took out a scroll from his pouch.

"Ero-kyoufu bought me that katana a couple of years ago, and once I became Genin I would be allowed to use this katana. I've been training with wooden katana's the last year though."

"Good," Kakashi the activated a scroll and a katana appeared, "Let's spar."

* * *

**(Sasuke and Kakashi clone #1)**

"That taijutsu style of yours, it's very interesting."

"It's the Uchiha fighting style, it's our primary fighting style and it's improved every year."

"How about a spar? We'll see if this taijutsu style of yours is any good."

"But you're just a clone," Sasuke pointed out.

The Kakashi clone chuckled at that statement, "Sasuke… please."

Sasuke shrugged and then moved into his taijutsu stance, "Fine, not my fault when I destroy the clone."

* * *

**(Sakura and Kakashi clone #2)**

"I'm going to teach you a simple genjutsu technique, it's pretty effective though. It's the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu."

"What does this technique do?" Sakura asked.

"It reveals the biggest fears in peoples hearts."

"Do you understand the technique?" Sakura nodded, "These are the hand-seals…"

* * *

"Excellent job team," Kakashi said to his Genin with pride, "How about we go get some lunch and take a couple of missions afterwards?"

"Missions?" Naruto asked excitedly, "Hell yeah, let's go get some lunch right now!"

'_He was completely ex__hausted five minutes and right now he's acting as if the training did not affect him at all,_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke and Sakura were both extremely exhausted and they couldn't help but notice that Naruto wasn't exhausted at all.

* * *

"Thiiis suuuuuuucks!" Naruto said while groaning, "Seriously? These are not missions, they're god damn chores!"

"Suck it up, dobe," Sasuke said, but he was really bored himself, "You were excited about these missions a couple of hours ago."

"Shut it teme," Naruto retorted as he pulled out some weeds, "Pulling weeds? Seriously? This sucks!"

"Saying that it sucks won't make the mission go any faster, Naruto," Kakashi said to Naruto, he was reading a book, '_Just wait until you have to catch Tora, that cat has been here longer than the Shodai…_'

"Let's just hurry up and finish this mission…" Sakura muttered.

* * *

"Team 7 reporting in, Hokage-sama. We have finished our D-rank mission."

"Ah, Kakashi-kun. Your mission was pulling weeds at the Akimichi garden, correct?"

"Hai."

"Very well, you can collect your payment downstairs. Good job, Team 7!"

Kakashi nodded, he and his students headed downstairs.

After they had collected their pay they exited the Hokage tower.

"Excellent work today, I will see you tomorrow in the morning. We will continue the training."

Kakashi then vanished.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Team 7 would follow the same pattern.

Kakashi would also increase the amount of laps, push-ups and sit-ups every day.

He would also take turns training each member individually while the others train with his clones, they were all getting stronger every day.

Their missions were going well, besides Naruto's complaints, they worked hard and completed the mission. Sasuke had gotten a scar from Tora though. The cat had attacked Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto healed quickly however that was not the case for Sasuke…

Sakura was slowly breaking out of her fangirl attitude, she was still infatuated with Sasuke but she was dedicated to her training as well.

They had just finished their training and were outside of the Hokage office, they were going to take a mission.

Hiruzen saw as their entered the tower and looked at Iruka who began to tell them the missions they could take.

"Pulling weeds, retrieving Tora, clean up the house of the Nara clans head… ah here's an interesting one, sorting the books at the library."

"Enough! I don't want to do these chores anymore! I want a C-rank mission!" Naruto shouted while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You are not ready for a C-rank yet!" Iruka retorted.

"Yes we are! We've gone through hellish training for weeks, our teamwork is awesome! We've done at least thirty D-ranks!"

"I agree with the idiot over here," Sasuke said, while smirking.

"Very well, Hokage-sama, we'd like to request a C-rank mission," Kakashi said.

Hiruzen sighed and gave Iruka a nod.

"Fine…" Iruka said as he began looking for C-rank missions they could take.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now!**

**Minato is getting annoying now in the Manga, THIRD chapter in a row he mentions his Rasen Senku whatever technique and does not use it. Tobirama is BADASS! That last move in the chapter was seriously awesome, though I still feel that Sasuke is planning something evil. **

**Madara vs Hashi will be sooo awesome. I thought the new generation would surpass the old, but I still feel that if Madara and Hashi teamed up, they would be able to pwn ALL Shinobi at the war right now. Madara's back up plan has its own back up plans…**

**I want the five Kage + Oro to arrive already though I still feel that they wouldn't be much help. And Juubito should just drop dead right now on the spot. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Irisi Nafretari:**

Even if he's dragging, I don't want Naruto to end. So really, I'll setlle with the chapters :P

**Kakashihasnicearms:**

… The fact that Minato has mentioned the same technique THREE chapters in a row is annoying. Not Minato himself, though his names for the simplest techniques are fucking ridiculous.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Here we go, I have a found a very simple C-rank mission for you," Iruka said as he held a piece of paper.

"You will take these envelopes to Kusagakure and have the leader sign this paper. There is a 60% chance that you encounter bandits on the way, they have been hired by an unknown person to stop these envelopes from reaching Kusa," He informed them.

"Hai!" The members of Team 7 chorused, while Kakashi took the envelopes from Iruka.

'_They are acting very professional, maybe I was wrong about them not being ready,_' Iruka thought.

"Good luck on the mission!"

* * *

"WE'VE GOT A C-RANK MISSION! WE'VE GOT A C-RANK MISSION! A C-RANK MISSION!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura punched Naruto on his head.

"Though I'm not shouting like the idiot over here, I'm just as excited as him," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm excited as well, but you don't have shout so loud!" Sakura said.

"Okay team, go home and get some rest. Make sure to pack clothes and other supplies. We will meet up tomorrow morning," Kakashi said, he then used Shunsin like always.

"I really want to learn the Shunsin no Jutsu…" Naruto muttered before saying goodbye to his team.

* * *

Naruto was at home packing clothes, he sealed his clothes and supplies into storage scrolls.

"Something is missing…" He muttered, he thought about it for a while, "Oh yeah! Ramen!"

He went to the fridge and took out a bunch of cup ramen, which he then sealed into the storage seals.

He was really excited about the C-rank mission, they had been doing D-ranks for weeks and those chores were so damn annoying.

He had never been to Kusagakure, he and Jiraiya had never gone there, so he was looking forward to seeing the village as well.

* * *

Sasuke had packed all of the things he would need for the mission. The then went down to the kitchen to eat dinner.

His mother was out on a mission, she had started her ninja career again after Fugaku had died. It was her way of dealing with the loss of her husband. Itachi was making dinner for both of them tonight, he was actually a good cook.

"Hey nii-san?" Sasuke said while they were eating their food.

"Yes, otouto?"

"Are C-rank missions hard? Do you have any advice?"

Itachi chuckled, "C-rank missions are relatively easy, even for Genin's fresh out of the academy. There is a chance that you encounter bandits on some C-ranks, you may have to kill them," He explained, he then looked serious, "Your first kill will always stick with you…"

Sasuke looked down when Itachi said the last part, he was not sure what to think. He had never really thought about killing when he was in the Academy.

* * *

The Genin's of Team 7 gathered by the gates of Konoha in the morning, they were surprised when they got here.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo," Kakashi said.

The members of Team 7 simultaneously put up their hands.

"**Kai!**"

They expected Kakashi to vanish but he didn't.

"What are you doing here so early!? Is this some kind of a joke?" Naruto yelled incredulously, "You keep us waiting for two hours every day and now you're here early!?"

"Calm down, Naruto…" Kakashi sighed, "I come in time when we have missions, I only come late for everything else."

"Ah so that justifies your actions, now we know that it's okay to arrive late for stuff…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You are like the worst role-model ever, sensei…" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi heard him and eye-smiled, "I am not trying to be a role-model, my cute little genin…"

Kakashi noticed that one of his students didn't have a backpack "Where's your backpack, Naruto?" He asked

Naruto grinned and reached to his pouch, he took out four scrolls, "My stuff are in these scrolls!"

"You bought Storage scrolls?"

Naruto's grin only grew wider, "I made them."

"Impressive."

"That is all really impressive and stuff," Sakura said, "But we should really get going soon!"

"I agree with Sakura," Sasuke said making Sakura blush.

Kakashi sighed when he saw Sakura blush, she was still a fan-girl in many ways and it would take a LOT of time to change that, he was going to work her into the ground each and every day.

"Let's go!"

"Hai!"

They headed out of Konoha, every one of them had a smile on their faces, this was what they had been waiting for.

* * *

The first couple of hours in their journey were very eventless, they were jumping through the trees.

"Alright! Stop here!" Kakashi shouted as he stopped.

The team stopped and jumped down to the ground.

"We will rest here for lunch, we need to eat something," Kakashi said, he took out map from his backpack, "Looks like we are close to a Bandit camp, we should eliminate them while we're here, after lunch."

"Eliminate them? Do you mean we are going to kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, we are going to kill them."

Naruto sat down and contemplated the recent information that Kakashi had given to him, he didn't know if he could actually kill a person.

Jiraiya had taught him many things about being a Shinobi, but Jiraiya barely talked about killing.

But he then decided that if it came down to him killing an enemy or letting a teammate die, he'd go with the former.

"Do you have any food with you?" Kakashi asked them.

"I have a bunch of cup ramen with me in one of my sealing scrolls," Naruto replied.

"Great… Ramen…" Kakashi sighed, "But ramen is still food… So here's what we'll do."

He looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, go with Sakura and gather some logs for the fire."

"Hai!"

Sasuke and Sakura left to gather logs.

* * *

They were in the forest gathering any logs they could find.

Suddenly Sasuke stood completely still, Sakura opened her mouth but Sasuke stopped her.

Sasuke held his finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet, "Did you hear something?" He whispered.

Sakura shook her head, but then listened closer and heard footsteps, her eyes widened, "I heard footsteps!"

Sasuke signaled for her to be quiet and crouched to the source of the noise.

He gestured for Sakura to come over, they hid behind a bush.

"We've been walking for ages, where the hell are the logs!?" Someone whined, said person was close to the bush they were currently hiding behind.

Sasuke realized that the person what talking to someone else, meaning they were multiple people. Possibly two or three potential threats.

"The camp is only 10 minutes from here, stop whining…" The other person growled.

"Who was the guy that hired us, anyways?" The one that Sasuke had decided to call No.1 asked, "He's going to pay us just to stop such a small piece of information from reaching Kusa?"

When the man said this, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, they realized what the man was referring to.

Sasuke figured that he had heard enough and he turned around to leave.

Sakura stopped him and whispered something to him, "Hold on, what if they have more to say. Sasuke nodded reluctantly and stayed.

"-name is Gato, he's some rich business man, he's tiny…"

The men kept walking past where Sasuke and Sakura was, Sasuke decided not to pursue them.

They quickly collected the logs and headed back to their camp.

Sasuke almost instantly told the others what they had heard, Kakashi was slightly surprised wh en he heard what they had found out.

"Gato, huh? He's said to be one of the wealthiest men in the world, why would he want to stop the information from reaching Kusa?" Kakashi told them, "However, pay it no attention, we should focus on completing the missions. If this Gato comes in the way of that, we'll simply stop him."

He then eye-smiled, "Anyways! Let's eat!"

Naruto unsealed the scroll with the cup ramen, gave them each a container while Sasuke used a miniature version of his Goukakyuu no Jutsu to set the logs on fire.

* * *

After finishing their lunch they were quickly on their way to Kusa again, they would reach the village at nightfall.

Kakashi was dreading that they would meet Bandits on their way to Kusa, it might be easy for him to eliminate them but his students had no experience at all when it came to killing.

Naruto noticed something far in the distance, it looked like… people!

Kakashi seemed to have noticed the same thing, "The bandits have intercepted our path! Get ready for battle! He shouted as he slowed down. The team slowed down as well and got ready for the confrontation.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi reached for their pouches while Naruto did nothing. They all took out kunai's, ready for the battle.

"Stop right there, shinobi!" One of the bandits yelled, team 7 stopped by the trees right in front of them, "We know what your mission is, and if you stop and give us the envelopes, we'll spare you."

"Cut the crap, bandit-san," Kakashi stated calmly, "We have no desires of giving you the envelopes."

The leader of the bandits grinned, "That's fine, we'll just kill you and take them from you."

"Get ready, they may not be able to use any ninjutsu, but they are very strong!" Kakashi muttered to his students.

"Sensei, If possible, could we not kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… if we do that, there's a chance that they could come after us afterwards."

Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded, looks like he had no choice… He unsheated his sword and got ready for the fight with the bandits.

* * *

**Yeah I had them do another C-rank mission. However, the Wave arc will still happen, it'll be their next C-rank. Next chapter finishes up this super-mini arc. **

**This is no way in a rant, I just want to point out some stuff. I know that the story is extremely rushed, I've read through it myself. However, I then compared it with my last story and in my eyes this story was a major improvement. I don't make the stories to get Favs and Follows, I make them to learn and what better way to learn than to post it for everyone to get constructive criticism. **

**Don't take it the wrong way though, I smile every time I see that someone has complimented my story. **

**I appreciate each every review I get, I thank each and everyone of my readers for reading it. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Attack them!" The leader of the bandits shouted.

The bandits all jumped at the members of team 7, all of them had some sorts of weapons.

"No! Naruto, wait!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto let out a battle cry and jumped towards the bandits, he quickly made a hand-seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Suddenly there were ten Naruto's attacking the bandits. Naruto unsheathed his sword, all of his clones copied him.

Naruto focused wind chakra into the katana, the clones copied his actions.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, was Naruto intending to take out all of the bandits himself just when he was just talking about not killing them?

Sasuke and Sakura got ready to rush towards the bandits themselves, but Kakashi stopped them.

He wanted to see where this would go, he was ready to save Naruto himself if he needed to.

Naruto and all his clones smirked at the same time, they all sheathed their katana.

Naruto and all of the clones went through the same hand-seals, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**"

The wind hit the bandits and effectively knocked them out.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Kakashi yelled frustratedly, knocking them out wouldn't help. But Naruto ignored him.

The leader of the bandits was extremely shocked by this, that kid had just knocked out each and every one of his men.

"What… the hell…" The leader mumbled, he started slowly backing away from Team 7 and made a break for it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto shouted, he dispelled his clones and rushed towards the leader.

The leaders eyes widened when he saw how fast Naruto was, he knew that there was no escape. He unsheathed his sword, closed his eyes and started swinging everywhere around him.

He felt that his sword hit something that felt like… he opened his eyes and saw a shocked blond standing in front of him.

That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

"He actually thinks he got me…" Naruto sighed as he looked at the sword that was stuck inside a log.

He took out a scroll from his pouch, its label said "Sealing materials". He quickly unsealed a couple of scrolls, some ink and a pen.

"Hey guys! Are you just going to stand there or will you help me out?"

Kakashi went over to where Naruto was currently writing words on scrolls, "Naruto, you do know we still have to kill them?"

Naruto looked at him and grinned , "That will not be a problem, sensei! These seals I'm writing will help us with that and we don't have to kill these bandits!"

"What kinds of seals are they?" Asked Sasuke as he walked over to them as well.

"I call them "memory" seals, I learned how to make them after studying the Uzumaki sealing style-"

Sakura interrupted him when she joined them, "You have a clan? What's it called?"

"Yes, I have a clan. It's Uzumaki clan, but I'm the last survivor of the clan…"

"Oh…" Sakura decided not to pursue the subject as she saw how Naruto's face went from a smile to a sad expression, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyways! These memory seals would not work on skilled shinobi's such as Kakashi-sensei and other Jonin or higher shinobi. They basically wipe your memory for a specific time-span, the time-span varies depending on how much chakra you put in the scroll. I'm going to delete their memories of the last week with these scrolls."

'_Ingenious… sensei, you would be so proud of your son right now._' Kakashi eye-smiled, "Very smart, do these seals have any flaws?"

"As I just said, it doesn't work on t such as Jonin's."

Naruto finished writing the seals, he gave a couple of them each to Kakash, Sasuke and Sakura, "Put these seals on their forehead, then activate the seal. The seal should dispose of itself."

They moved and applied the seal to all of the bandits.

"We should continue now towards, Kusa," Kakashi said once they were finished.

The Genin nodded and they were on their way to Kusa once more, thinking that the threat had been eliminated.

* * *

After the encounter with the bandits, they continued heading towards Kusa. They managed to reach Kusa without anyone else getting in their way.

They delivered the envelope to the leader of Kusagakure and stayed for the night at a hotel.

After spending the night at the hotel, they were on their way back to Konoha.

* * *

The members of Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage desk, Kakashi stood in front of the Genin, "Team 7 reporting in, the C-rank mission was successful," he handed the Hokage an envelope.

"Was there any complications on your mission?" Hiruzen asked.

"We encountered a couple of bandits, but we dealt with them," Kakashi replied, "Actually, Naruto dealt with all of them."

This caught the Hokage's interest, "Oh?" He looked over to Naruto and saw that Naruto was grinning. He was getting confused now.

"Yes, jiji! I took care of them! They won't be bothering us again!"

"The idiot rushed in before we could do anything…" Said Sasuke.

Sakura agreed with him, "Yeah, Naruto, that was a stupid thing to do! We could have helped you!"

How was it that a kid had killed a couple of bandits and was completely unfazed? Hiruzen decided to speak with Naruto about this later.

"Hokage-sama, this envelope is from the leader of Kusagakure, he told us to deliver it personally to you," Kakashi told him as he took out an envelope from his backpack.

The Third opened the envelope and read through the letter, "So this Gato fellow is trying to seize control over an actual Shinobi village?" He muttered while eyeing the letter.

Kakashi realized what he heard Hiruzen say, "Oh yeah, the bandits that attacked us were hired by this Gato guy."

"Is that so? Anyways, you may collect your payment downstairs. Good job, Team 7."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," They gave the Hokage a quick nod and exited the office.

* * *

They collected their payments and headed out of the tower.

"How about we go get some dinner for our first successful dinner? My treat," Suggested Kakashi.

The Genin nodded, their sensei was treating them after all.

"Where are we going, sensei?" Naruto asked while they were following Kakashi.

"We're going to Yakiniku Q," Naruto looked as if he was going to protest, "No ramen! Last time I bought ramen for you I almost lost my apartment."

Naruto pouted but noddead.

"What is it with you and ramen?" Asked Sakura, in her opinion ramen was not all that great. Naruto looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"Don't…" Muttered Sasuke, this subject was a subject he despised, "Once he starts, there will be no end."

Naruto just frowned and then started explaining why ramen is the food of the gods.

As they were eating Naruto got an idea, he decided to tell Kakashi, "Hey sensei, do you often meet up with the Jonin-sensei for the other teams?"

"I usually meet them, why?"

"I have an idea and I'd like you to tell them," Naruto explained the idea to Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura were listening.

"Not a bad idea for an idiot," Sasuke commented while smirking, Sakura giggled.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Keep calling me an idiot and I won't go easy on you our next training session!"

Kakashi interrupted their little argument, "I will talk with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai tomorrow. This is a great idea, Naruto!"

* * *

**(Next morning)**

"Today we will learn what your Affinities are. There are five elements, do any of you know them?" Sakura raised her hand, "Sakura."

"There's Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water."

Kakashi took out what appeared to be three pieces of paper from his pouch, "These are called _Chakra paper_ and they tell you what Element you have. You channel your Chakra into the paper," He handed out a piece of the paper to each member.

"Go on, channel your chakra into the paper and it will show you your Chakra Affinity."

"Sensei, I already know mine, it's Wind."

"Then you can demonstrate to your teammates how it's done."

Naruto held up his hand for all of them to see, "I will now channel Chakra into his hand," He focused on his hand and sent Chakra over to it, the paper was suddenly cut into half.

"It was cut in half, which means that Wind is my primary Affinity, it's possible to have a secondary Affinity."

Kakashi nodded, "Very good, Naruto," He turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "Now you both can try."

Sasuke and Sakura both channeled chakra into their hands. Sasuke's paper crumpled and Sasuke's paper turned into dust.

"That's very interesting, Sasuke, most Uchiha's have a Fire affinity."

"I'm guessing mine isn't fire," Sasuke stated calmly.

Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded, "Correct, your primary Element is Lightning," Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Yours is earth, you three could actually make incredible combination moves with your elements."

"Great, now that I know all of your elements, I will teach you three a jutsu for your Element each. Naruto, I'm not able to use Wind techniques, I have a scroll here however that has a C-rank wind technique for you."

"The technique is called 'Fuuton: Reppusho'," Kakashi made a hand-seal and created two clones, "One of you go with Naruto and one with Sakura," He said to his clones.

* * *

**Yep, seriously short chapter. Kinda had Writer's block recently… **

**Anyways, if someone could help me and tell me what techniques Sasuke and Sakura should learn for their respective elements, I'd be eternally grateful.**

**Also, should Zabuza and Haku live or die? You decide. :P**

**I kinda liked the latest Naruto chapter, I'm glad that Naruto got a badass moment like that. Tobirama is still a fucking badass, can't wait for seeing the other half of Kurama next week and Obito is still a whiny bitch that deserves to die and be revived 500 times. **

**Also is it just me or does Kishi loooooove to give the Uchiha's power up after fucking power up, it has nothing to do with the latest chapter, just something I realized recently. God damn it I despise that clan, except for Itachi and Shisui (We haven't really seen him, but he seems to be a good guy). **

**Aand that's enough ranting for now, I hope Naruto shows his Bijuu mode and makes Sasuke go cry. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
